Dani's : Reawakening
by vmt19998
Summary: Its been two years since Danny save the world .Everything was fine until his old friend tucker found a young teenaged girl downtown that was unconscious . Things are brought up,you could say the gangs up for one heck of a ride. disclaimer : I do not own Danny phantom Also oc's included on hold for time being
1. Inside the mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom **

A young teenage girl laid asleep out on the cold concrete floor her face was wet due to the tear she weeps in her sleep.

"What should we do with her mayor?" the guard asked

"We keep her safe, and then we will ask her questions in the morning. For now let's take her to sector 14-B, where she can rest more peacefully" the mayor answered

"She possesses a strong Ghost and human DNA resemblance to Mr. Fenton should we talk to him about this girl?" The mayor's assistant said

"Yes we should talk to him but for now we must take this girl to sector 14-B!" the mayor said

With that the mayor, his advisor and guard left with the girl. They could easily tell the girl was having a nightmare.

"Danny, Danny" the teenage girl said in her sleep.

It only took them ten minutes to get the sector 14-B but to them it felt like a life time had passed. The sleeping girl became transparent and started to float but only seconds later she landed back in the guard's hands.

"Mr. Foley she became transparent again" the guard stated

"I realize that max but there is nothing we can do until she become more stable. Whatever she is fighting is making her ghost half unstable. This is why we need to take her to the room" the mayor stated

"The mayor is right max we must get her to the room hopefully she will become relaxed" the mayor advisor said

"I'm sorry mayor but can you please hold her?" max asked

"Of course max." The mayor said as he held the mystery girl

"It's going to be ok miss your in safe hands." the mayor said in a whisper

A couple of minutes had passed until they were finally in the room. Mr. Foley set down the girl on the bed in only moments she visibly look more relaxed.

After deciding that she was stable enough to be left alone the three of them left the room and went into Tucker's office

"Mr. Foley do you want us to watch her?" Max ask

"No max she should be fine. I suggest both of you go home and get some sleep we all have had a long day. Don't give that look Lucy I'll be fine I promise I have some um important papers and calls to make. After that I will head home."

"Thank you Mr. Foley" max exclaimed

"Shhhhh max you will wake the girl" Lucy said

"Good night max, Lucy I will see you tomorrow at 12:00 pm understood" Tucker said "Good night mayor/Mr. Foley" max and Lucy said then two left his office

"Their finally gone now that's a relief. I should call Danny I'm sure he will want to know about this."

Using his new high tech computer he called his old friends up

"Hello tucker! What the matter is young blood doing another one of his tricks again?" Danny said

"No Danny but we have a girl that has a very strong ghost and human DNA that close to your. We found her asleep on the outskirts of the lake about fifteen minutes ago. Her ghost part is very unstable at the moment. I was wonder if you could bring the D-stabilizer" Tucker said

"Yeah I'll be there in 5" Danny said as he hung up the phone

Just as he said he was there in five minutes. Flying in the room was the hero of the world and coincidentally the mayor best friend.

"Here you go tucker." Danny said as he left the D-stabilizer on his friends' desk.

"Wait Danny!" tucker yelled

"Yes tucker" Danny said

"When was the last time you saw your "cousin" dani? I know about the well you know her situation. But I was wondering how long has it been since you last saw her?" Tucker said

"I haven't had contact with her for about two years. Why do you ask tuck" Danny asked

"I think there a chance that she might be the girl in the other room I'm not certain about it but there a strong possibility that it's her." Tucker stated

Heading straight though the wall Danny quickly noticed that the young girl asleep looked very similar his cousin Dani. Flying over to the bed the girl was sleeping in Danny knew something was wrong the moment he touched her forehead.

"DANNY" the teenage girl screamed in her sleep

Somehow Danny was able to enter the girls dream.

"What where am I" Danny asked himself

"DANNY" he heard the girl scream from a far of

"Dani where are you" Danny shouted out

"Ahhhhh Please someone save me" he heard the girl plead

Racing to the corner of the street he noticed a bright light coming from a secluded area. His heart was racing so fast he didn't even know if he was alive or not. Moments later he heard the girl scream bloody murder. Flying into the building he saw his at the time twelve year old cousin strap onto the same board she was on when Vlad try to melt her to nothing .

"Danny please comes save me"dani said weakly

Danny raced to Danielle he tried everything in his might to save her but it was too late Dani was already a pile of ecto plasmic goop. Danny waited and waited for her to come back but she never did. Seconds later Danny was pulled into her next dream what he saw next made him realize that she had worse nightmares than him…. To be continued


	2. Her nightmares

_Danny raced to Danielle he tried everything in his might to save her but it was too late Dani was already a pile of ecto plasmic goop. Danny waited and waited for her to come back but she never did. Seconds later Danny was pulled into her next dream what he saw next made him realize that she had worse nightmares than him…._

What he saw made him more so shocked that the fact he hadn't been in her life that long but yet he meant the world to his cousin. He could see himself lifeless on the concrete floor and his cousin had her arms wrapped around him .Danny could see the tears in her eyes.

"Danny no please wake up please" Dani said

" It's all your fault he's dead Dani it's your fault" sam yelled

" I didn't do it please believe me sam" dani said in a plea

" Your just like Vlad no wait your worse than him" Tucker screamed

" That's not true im nothing like him" Dani screamed as more tears fell down her face

" Your just a trader you lied to danny about being our cousin then you attack him and you do vlad dirty work by backstabbing him. you then change side and fight with him you become friends with him after he save you . the next time he see you ,you get him kidnapped by valerie . He trusted you and you killed him!" Jazz yelled

" Stop it please stop it" Danny yelled but no one seemed to hear him

" Well done Danielle look like you me daughter after all" vlad said as he showed up

" I am not your daughter vlad! I didn't do it I would never hurt danny! Please believe me sam" dani said

No one believed dani in her dream. Danny was more so lost for words by what he saw. He never thought how badly Vlad had affected her life before. Sure his cousin was a strong independent girl but she had felling's just like everyone else. Danny thought for a second he imagined what his life would be like if he was always the one running and hiding from someone that was after you and trying to kill you. He decided that once he got out of here he would promise to protect and give her a home even if she refused. Seconds later blue mist escaped his mouth.

" Hehehe she will never wake up not as long as master controlling her"

"She's no regular human don't you think"

" well of course you idiot master wouldn't have chosen her if she was not special to his liking"

* * *

**Ok guys this is a short chapter but there will be more I promise . A lot of things have happened but the next chapter should be up in two weeks providing that my school doesn't give me tons of homework. Anyways see you next time on Dani's: reawaking VMT is out :)**


	3. Red eyes

_"__Hehe she will never wake up not as long as master controlling her"_

_"__She's no regular human don't you think"_

_"__Well of course you idiot master wouldn't have chosen her if she was not special to his liking"_

* * *

Danny look at the three unfamiliar ghost that floated a half a mile away from him they started to fly over towards him. Thinking fast he races to the dark alley next to him.

"Don't you think master going a little too far Luke? Her body needs to rest if she continues like this his plan will be ruined and she will be of no use to him anymore"

"Be quit Luna we don't want your big mouth getting us in trouble again. You do remember what happened last times right?" Luke said as he look and the other ghost floating next to him

Danny waited until the group of ghost past by him. He internally fought between himself to fallow the group of ghost risk fighting in Dani and get her hurt or getting captured and be stuck in here forever. Thankfully he decided that it be best to fallow them before they all were pulled into the next dream. Seemingly the dream looked peaceful but that was before all hell broke loose. He tried his best not to focus what was happing in the back ground but it was getting harder and harder each time he heard her scream him name.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE COME SAVE ME!"Dani's voiced echoed in his head.

In the distance he could have sworn he heard vlad evil laugh so many time he wanted to just quit fallowing the three ghost and just protect his cousin. He knew that it was just a dream or at least he hoped it was. He didn't know what he would do if he found out that this was more than just a dream. But he fallowed the three to where ever they were heading. He prayed that they where going to there master. Suddenly the group stopped in front of a red bricked building .

* * *

"Danny ,dude where are you? Ok its time to bring out the dream scanner maybe I can figure out what's going on" Tucker said

*ring * *ring*

" Hey tucker do you know where danny is? His mom and dad are freaking out!" Sam said

" Sam just come to sector 14 i'll tell you everything! Get here fast we have a 4567 on our hand and I need you help!" tucker yell over the phone

" Tuck what going on !" sam yell

" JUST GET HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" tucker yelled back

After ending phone call tucker set up the dream scanner. He placed the wires on Dani's head ,and arms, he then connected them to the large screen. Tucker pluged in the speakers and a loud shrieking noise erupted from the speakers . The screen was blank until tucker saw in horror danny covered in echo plasmic blood laying on ground it wasn't until danny moved Tucker was able to tell the blood did not belong to his friend but the young girl that was asleep right next to him.

" This has to be a dream" tucker whispered in fear

Tucker stared at the screen it was indeed amity park but it was nothing like it was in the real world. The screen showed a destroyed city buildings people screaming in fear. Then tucker saw something he thought he'd never have to see again. Danny's eyes flashed a crimson red.

" YOU DID THIS! YOUR GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Danny's voiced shook in anger as he darted toward a dark clocked ghost.

" You never learn do you Daniel ." the ghost in the dark clocked ghost said

" That voice I know that voice, but where do I know it from?" tucker asked himself as he continued to watch the screen

Tucker found himself scarred of watching this new Danny on the screen and he knew exactly why he was. Maybe if he wouldn't have gone looking for answers a couple months back maybe he'd be completely fine but now he knew to many thing one of those is what would have happened if Danny wasn't allowed a second chance. To add on to that he had this very felling that the real danny was going in big trouble.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! **

**Ok here's my question of the week do you luna ,and luke are going to help danny or be his new foes . See you next time VMT out :)**


	4. Imprefection

_Tucker found himself scarred of watching this new Danny on the screen and he knew exactly why he was. Maybe if he wouldn't have gone looking for answers a couple months back maybe he'd be completely fine but now he knew to many thing one of those is what would have happened if Danny wasn't allowed a second chance. To add on to that he had this very felling that the real danny was going in big trouble._

* * *

_ "_Tucker!"

Jazz, Valerie, and Sam yell at the same time causing tucker to jump from his seat.

" Jazz , Valerie... what are you guys doing here ?" tucker said while he glared at sam

" Do you honestly think I wouldn't come if my brother was in trouble" Jazz stated as if it were the obvious

" We're team phantom what else do you think we would do if we found out we have a 4567 on our hands." Valerie said as she put her hands on her hips

In the past two year Valerie had been a big help to the team they finally decided to let her in the team. It wasn't easy at first but after throwing herself in a all out gun fire they finally saw that she was not a pretender like all the others before her.

"Tucker is that who I think that is" Sam said as she look at the girl sleeping before them

" If your thinking it's dani then your correct " tucker said

" I haven't seen her in so long ! Whats wrong with her?" Sam said as she placed her hand of dani's head before quickly removing her hand

" I wish I had an answer to that but I don't. All I know is that whatever's wrong with her Danny's some how a part of the solution." tucker said as his eyes glanced back to the screen

" Hold up guys who this dani girl, what does danny have to do with her?" Jazz said as her eyes also glaced at the screen before them

The group saw the distraught danny as he try to aim at the clocked man. Each shot nearly hit the clocked figure but instead hitting the destroyed city sending the ruble flying . Danny eyes keep on flash to deep green to the crimson red. The clocked figure removed his hood to show he was vlad.

"DANNY" Dani screamed in her sleep causing everyone to look at her

" Well you see dani with an I is your brothers clone that vlad made. Yes I know she's a girl but vlad's cloning didn't work making dani a defect ..." sam said as tucker interrupted her

" That's not actually true sam Dani not a clone she's his...

* * *

"Where are they going" danny asked himself as he fallowed to group

The three ghost moved from one room to another as if they where looking for something. Only if danny knew what they where looking for.

" I found it guys" Luna said as she lifted up a small key necklace

"It took you long enough to get it Luna!" Luke yelled

" O so it my fault you wanted to go and hide the dam thing" luna said as she throw the key towards Luke

Quickly an argument started between the two ghost. Danny felt the hair on his arms stand up

" It all your fault Alex can't talk! You are always getting us in trouble!" Luke yelled

" You got us in this mess I wouldn't even be here if you had to go and make that stupid deal with our now master. You can't blame me for everything Luke I'm human two I'm not perfect like you think I am!" Luna yelled.

So there are more halfa's like me danny thought to himself .

" You know what after this I quite ! I'm done!" Luna yelled

" FINE BY ME!" luke yell

These two have the worst relationship dear lord their worse than me and jazz , and that's saying something danny thought to himself. After a few minutes the tension in the room cooled . The three halfa's began to move again moving left and right that was until they were all in front of a huge wooden door.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter . So I just want to ask you readers something... What do you think dani is since she's not a clone.**

**Your thoughts are much appreciated. See you next time of Dani's :reawaking VMT out :)**


	5. Promises?

_" You got us in this mess I wouldn't even be here if you had to go and make that stupid deal with our now master. You can't blame me for everything Luke I'm human two I'm not perfect like you think I am!" Luna yelled._

_So there are more halfa's like me danny thought to himself ._

_" You know what after this I quite ! I'm done!" Luna yelled_

_" FINE BY ME!" luke yell_

_These two have the worst relationship dear lord their worse than me and jazz , and that's saying something danny thought to himself. After a few minutes the tension in the room cooled . The three halfa's began to move again moving left and right that was until they were all in front of a huge wooden door._

* * *

" Luke, Luna , Alex What a surprise to see you guys! Did you bring the item I asked you to bring" the ghost voiced boomed as the three approached the thrown where the ghost was.

" Yes we did Sir, here it is " Luke said as he floated towards the red ghost before them

" Now you have to keep your promise and give back Alex voice . We did everything you asked us to do ." Luna said sternly

" You dare speak to Red blood like that you peasant" one of the ghost servants said as he moved towards Red blood

" It is fine Nico, she is right a promise is a promise. But first you must do something for me Luna " Red blood said as a smirk appeared on his face

" Fine , what is it?" Luna said angrily

" You must battle Her the last one standing will get there prize" Red blood said as his eye shinned with joy

" Are you mad?! If I defeat her you'll be risking damaging her core and killing all of us in here " Luna said

" YOU WILL DO AS I SAY SLAVE UNDERSTOOD!" Red Blood said as his hair burned dark red and his eye flashed that ever so familiar red color.

Luna's face resembled much like dani' at that point .Reminding Danny of the look his cousin gave vlad when she had enough of him. Hesitantly she spook to Red blood.

" Yes master " Luna said as her head drooped

" That a girl , Nico take her to the fire room" Red Blood said

* * *

" That's not actually true sam ,Dani not a clone she's his..." tucker said before another loud scream came from dani making the room shake .

" It doesn't matter who or what she is guy's! She's in trouble and we need to help her and if Danny's somehow inside her mind we need to figure out how to reach him one way or another" Valerie said

" She's right we need to help both of them! Tucker you can tell me who she is later" jazz said as she looked at the girl she didn't know

_ "mommy where is she,where is dan dan" little jazz said_

_" She gone baby she's gone" Maddie said as another tear escaped her eye._

" Hey jazz you ok?" Sam said as she waved her hand in front of her face

" Um yeah I'm fine." jazz said as she tryied to place that long forgotten memory back into her head

After 20 minutes the group finally made a device that allowed them to enter into dani's mind .

"If everything go to plan we should be able to help both of them. The plan is to help danny and free dani with an I. If everything goes to plan they'll both be safe and we all can get our answers" jazz said

" I hope to hell this works tuck" Valerie said as Tucker plugged in the wire to the dream scanner.

" Who's going in?" tucker said as he held out the helmet

" I will" jazz said as she grabbed the helmet

" No jazz you need to stay here you are the brains in the group besides tucker here. And Valerie the ghost expert here so i'll go." sam said

" She's right. Here you go sam , Good luck" jazz said as she hand sam the helmet

If only they knew how much luck they would need to get out of these mess... to be continued

* * *

** This is were I leave you guys for today. I hope you have a wonderful day. Also I want to tell you guy thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**ok question for you guys: Do you think Red blood will keep his so called "promise" to the three halfas ? You answers are very much appreciated. VMT out :) **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!( character discription)

**Alright so my friend reminded me that i have not give a description of any of the new character along with the old ones changes . so with out father a do here they are**

* * *

**Lucy: Eye color dark brown, hair color auburn with blonde streaks( she has medium length hair) . She is small build skinny, light skinned and is 5.6 tall. Appearance she much like any business woman she wear knee length pencil skirts. She has a blue caller vest with a whit tank top underneath Age : 24 **

**Max: Eye color: light purple hair color blonde( he wears his hair spiky) . He is strong built , tan,and is extremely tall 5.10. Appearance he wear mostly tusks when he is working . If outside his job protecting the mayor ( Tucker) He is usually in blue jeans a plain blue shirt and a danny phantom logo hat on. Age:19**

**Tucker: Eye color blue hair color black( small afro)In the past two year tucker grown a lot in both height and muscles, he is now 5.11. since tucker the mayor he is now wearing tucks but when he is not working he is in his usual attire . Age :16**

**Dani: Obviously she has the same eye colors as the show. Hair color Blake /white( length is now to her bellybutton) . Dani has grown quit a lot since we last saw her in D-stabilizer she is currently 5.6 tall . She is strong built but has a hour glass figure, she is pale at the moment. Appearance in her ghost form she has a midriff shirt with a D logo on it similar to dannys jump suit her pant are the same as the show but now have traveled to her knees . Human form she wears her old blue hoody and red jeans. If she ever wakes up she will be wearing a pink tank top with a leather jacket and blue jeans. Age: 15**

**Danny: Eye colors same as the show. Hair colors Black/white (same length). Danny has grown more muscles in these past two years along with his height he is now strong built, he is now 6 tall, and he is tanner. Appearance Ghost form same Human form as he gotten older dannys style hasn't really changed so he still in the same shirt and now black jeans. Age: 16**

**Luna: Eye color her ghost eye color is sliver her human eye color is crystal blue. Hair color ghost form her hair is sliver but when she is in her human form she has long blonde hair . She is the smallest out of her 3 sibling but she has a hour glass figure she is 5.4. She is fairly tan . Appearance In her ghost form she has a quarter moon symbol on her chest her suit is black except for her moon symbol which is white her outfit in her ghost form is a jump suit. When she is in her human form she wears moon necklace . She also has on a white tee shirt and leather jacket on she also wear black pants. Age : 15 **

**Alex: Eye colors ghost for silver eyes human form brown eyes . Hair color white in ghost form in human form he has blonde hair like his sister Luna( his hair length is to the middle of his ear). Alex is somewhat strong build but lacks in a lot of visible muscles over all he is strong but does look like it . He is the second tallest in his family he is 5.10. Appearance alex has a small scar on his right cheek when he is in his ghost form he had a black tee shirt on and black pants on. In his human form a dark blue shirt with a red circle on his shirt he wear blue jeans. Age:15**

**Luke: Eye color ice blue in ghost form and a similar green to danny in his ghost form. Hair color black in his ghost form light brown in human form. Luke is built extremely similar to danny . Luke is the tallest out of all his siblings he is 6 tall. Appearance in his ghost form he wear a gray jumpsuit with a black L on his chest . In his human form he wears a red shirt with a white circle in the center he also wears a blue hoodie around his waist and he wears blue jeans. Age 16**

**Sam: Eye color light purple . Hair color black ( her hair is now to her shoulder blades ). Is slim built and she is now 5.9 and she is tanner now Appearance Her style has changed the most out of her friends. She wear on accessions a black long sleeved shirt with dark purple pants with her combat boots. But now a days she wears a light purple tank top with Danny's foot ball jersey and she wears knee length blue jeans. Age: 16**

**Jazz: Eye color light green. Hair color orange ( now shoulder length) . She is built slim and is 5.9. Appearance same as the show Age :18**

**Valerie: Eye color green. Hair color black. She is the exact same as she was at the end of the show but slimmer. Age : 16**

**Red Blood: Eye color red. Hair color flaming red. Skin color Dark red . His teeth are similar to shark teeth . Appearance he wears a black cape with horns on the shoulder He wear black pants and a black shirt.**

**Nico: Eye color purple , hair color brown skin color blue . Appearance wears a white tee shirt and blue overalls . ghost age :17**

* * *

**If you want to design these character you are welcomed to do so( if you want you can send me your designs if you want) . I hope this gives you a image of what almost everyone looks like and I will be posting two chapter to cover up for this brief interruption . Have a great day and see you next time of Dani's : Reawaking VMT out :)  
**


	7. Rubble town

_"If everything go to plan we should be able to help both of them. The plan is to help danny and free dani with an I. If everything goes to plan they'll bot should be safe and we all can get our answers" jazz said_

_" I hope to hell this works tuck" Valerie said as Tucker plugged in the wire to the dream scanner._

_" Who's going in?" tucker said as he held out the helmet_

_" I will" jazz said as she grabbed the helmet_

_" No jazz you need to stay here you are the brains in the group besides tucker here. And Valerie the ghost expert here so i'll go." sam said_

_" She's right. Here you go sam , Good luck" jazz said as she hand sam the helmet_

_If only they knew how much luck they would need to get out of these mess..._

* * *

"It's going to be alright sam just to a deep breath and you'll be inside her mind any second now" sam thought to herself as she closed her eyes

" Your in sam ,you can open your eyes now" Tucker said

She slowly opened her eyes to see the destroy amity park. She walked though the city keeping in mind that she had to find Danny.

"Dani what happened to you" Sam asked aloud

As a cold gust of wind past by . Sam hair on her arms stud up as she saw the red eyed Danny fly by her. It surly wasn't something she ever thought shed had to see again.

" It's ok it's just a dream there nothing to worry about sam, all you got to do is keep calm,you can find danny and we help dani get out of this thing" Sam though to herself

" Hey sam do you see that red bricked building " jazz said in the Fenton phone

" Yeah do you want me to cheek it out" sam said

" Yes but wait let me get you the ecto scanner " tucker said

" How exactly are you going to do that tucker this isn't a game" sam said

" Actually the helmet your using is the..." tucker

" Helmet Danny used to get into the computer that one time. That's brilliant tucker . Using the helmet as a virtual copying machine with the dream scanner ... that's pure genius " jazz exclaimed

Second later the ecto scanner appeared on Sam's wrist. It detected 12 1/2 ghost inside the red bricked building one of them had to be danny. Sam walk behind the building hoping that one on would see her.

" Hello there miss ..." a little girl said

In a spit second sam turned around to noticed a small girl no younger than thirteen years old right behind her. Her silver eyes look straight though her own.

* * *

" Um we got a problem here Tucker " jazz said as she faced her brother friend

" O YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" tucker shouted as he noticed a small ghost surround Sam

" Instead of freaking out you two send in a Fenton thermos for her" Valerie said as she rolled her eyes

" Hello friends what's going on" Young Blood asked

* * *

**Hey guy it been awhile ... this chapter really short but the next chapter will be longer. I have two questions for you guys**

**" Do you thing young blood and red blood are related?"**

**" What do you think will happen to sam...?"**


	8. Ghost clock

_Seconds later the ecto scanner appeared on Sam's wrist. It detected 12 1/2 ghost inside the red bricked building one of them had to be danny. Sam walk behind the building hoping that no one on would see her._

_" Hello there miss ..." a little girl said_

_In a spit second sam turned around to noticed a small girl no younger than thirteen years old right behind her. Her silver eyes look straight though her own.,_

_" Um we got a problem here Tucker " jazz said as she faced her brothers friend_

_" O YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" tucker shouted as he noticed a small ghost surround Sam_

_" Instead of freaking out you two send in a Fenton thermos for her" Valerie said as she rolled her eyes_

_" Hello friends what's going on" Young Blood asked_

* * *

How young blood was able to get into sector 14 B is a mystery. But whatever his reason was he stop talking when he saw Danielle on he bed beside him.

" What happened to her" the young teenaged ghost asked as his eyes flashed to a bright to a yellow color

" We don't know , but we're going to find out . I can promise you that" Jazz said

Youngblood over the years has grown to be a less annoying Ghost but he is still a child at heart.

" Um guys can you pay attention to the screen Sam needs our help" Valerie said as she sent Youngblood a glare.

Everyone fell silent as they watched the screen.

" Will someone just send in the dang thing in already" Youngblood yelled

Causing everyone to look at him. They could tell something was eating at him but what was it...

* * *

" Hello..." sam said as her voice shock in fear

" Your not suppose to be here Sammie . Don't worry I wont hurt you, but my master might. Please be careful you never know when he's watching " the little girl said as she step closer to Sam

" How do you know who I am " Sam asked as she step backwards

" It doesn't matter how I know who you are . All that matter is getting your friend Dani back and me and my friends and family being freed. By the way I'm lilly "

said lilly as she handed same a small watch

" What is this suppose to do?" Sam said

" It makes you look like a ghost when you place it on twelve o'clock" lilly said

Just then the Fenton thermos appeared in her right-side belt lop.

" They don't trust me do they" lilly asked

" How can they if they don't know your good ." Sam stated

" If I was evil do you think I would have hesitated in try to talk to you .I would have went strait for the attack, but I didn't. That one thing does not make me good It's that fact I want to free your friend and everyone in here that what makes me good person. So please try to understand that I am only human well half human as you can tell" lilly said as she set Sam's watch to twelve

Sam stud there in utter silence. Not knowing how to comprehend the information that there was another half ghost like Danny.

" Are you going in or not? " lilly asked as she crossed her arms

Hesitantly she went inside with her newly found ally .

* * *

Danny fallowed Nico and luna to the fire room only to notice that his cousin was in the room

" It must be her subconscious form she can't be in here right" Danny thought to himself

" Unlock her now" Red blood boomed though the entire room

Three ghost unlocked dani from her chains. She shot her ghost rays everywhere become wild with each shot.

" What did they do to you cuz" Danny said in a whisper

I'm sorry Nico mouthed to Luna As she walked into the arena. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath opening her eyes to see dani.

* * *

**Hey guys i'm back I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should consist of Luna's and Dani's fight. **

**Questions of the week. What do you think of Sarah? What do you think eating at young blood? See you next week on Dani's : Reawaking **


	9. The battle inside

_ Danny fallowed Nico and luna to the fire room only to notice that his cousin was in the room_

_" It must be her subconscious form she can't be in here right" Danny thought to himself_

_" Unlock her now" Red blood boomed though the entire room_

_Three ghost unlocked dani from her chains. She shot her ghost rays everywhere become wild with each shot._

_" What did they do to you cuz" Danny said in a whisper_

_I'm sorry Nico mouthed to Luna As she walked into the arena. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath opening her eyes to see dani._

* * *

" Ok danny think what can you do ? You can't let Luna hurt Dani or dani hurt Luna . There's no way you can go in there without being seen that's for sure . Come one think what would Jazz do in a situation like this?" Danny asked himself as he traveled to another part of the room

"Dani listen to me calm down. I don't want to hurt you just play along and everything will be fine I promise. You have to trust me. " luna said though her mind

But her words did not seem to go though to the already enraged ghost girl. Dani grabbed Luna's waist and flew her straight into the wall.

" Come on Luna you can do this !" Luke screamed rooting for his sister

But her body would not move. It laid on the floor motionless .

" That wasn't much of a show " Red blood said as he turned his back and started to float away

Luna's Body slowly floated from the ground. Her eyes glowed silver her hands were engulfed in white flames . Dani gave a small smirk.

" Maybe she heard the message after all " Danny though

As luna threw her white flames . One of whom which hit Dani's right shoulder.

A loud scream erupted from dani's mouth causing the building to shake. Dani threw her ecto rays a at Luna one right after another. Leaving large scratch wounds. Lana sent a large ecto beam at dani only thing was is that dani caught it and sent it strait back at Luna's stomach. Sending Luna flying backwards

" Finish her off" Red blood yell

" You heard what he said dani he wants one of us to end one anther. Give it your all and I'll give it mine who ever wins ,wins the prize." Luna yelled

Dani looked at Luna giving her a sly smirk as if she knew what she was wanted her to do.

_"play along and everything will be fine I promise. You have to trust me. "_ Luna's words echoed in Danny's mind as he watched scene unfold before himself.

White and green flames erupted from the two's hands. Each threw it at each other at the same time Dani used her shield to protect herself from the flames making her wounds glow neon green. While Luna dogged the flames sent at her.

" Luna use..." Alex yell

"Alex" Luna screamed

As she diverted her eyes away dani for a split second. Giving Dani the leverage to slam Luna's body against the wall. Luckily to her advantage she fired a small ecto ball right into Dani's stomach just before her body collided with the wall. Causing Dani to fly backwards into the other wall hitting her head in the outcome. Dani's body laid still on the ground but she was still breathing much to Danny's dismay.

" We have a winner." Nico yelled

" Lock the captive away!" Red blood screamed

One of the slaves picked dani up and took her into a dark room.

" You didn't do anything Danny you could have saved her! But you didn't you just watch you didn't act. Next time act that is even if you get a second chance " Luna's voice echoed in his mind leaving him the though had she heard him the whole time.

* * *

" Sam pick up the pace! We do not have all day here" Lilly said

" I'm trying here! Don't be so sassy with me I just learned how to fly the ghost way!" Sam said as she flew to Lilly

" Will you to quit bickering and just find Danny" Jazz yelled over the phantom phones

" You know jazz your not the boss of me right" Lilly said

" Look Lilly, jazz is trying to help you guys now please can you stop bickering and go find Danny" Youngblood said

" Youngblood is that you?" Lilly and Sam said at the same time

" The one and only" Youngblood said in a sad voice

" I'll free her for you if it the last thing I do" Lilly said as her and Sam came to the big wooden door

* * *

**Hello lovely readers so this is where I'll end it for now . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter .**

**Question of the week. " Who is your favorite and least favorite character in this story so far" **

**Also: ****If you want to could, could you guys check out my new story Winters ghost . It is a cross over between Danny phantom and Rise of The Guardians if you like it leave a review saying " I came from Dani's : Reawaking" or whatever you want. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. VMT Out . :)**


	10. The trueth is told

_" You didn't do anything Danny you could have saved her! But you didn't you just watch you didn't act. Next time act that is even if you get a second chance " Luna's voice echoed in his mind leaving him the though had she heard him the time._

_" Sam pick up the pace! We do not have all day here" Lilly said_

_" I'm trying here! Don't be so sassy with me I just learned how to fly the ghost way!" Sam said as she flew to Lilly_

_" Will you to quit bickering and just find Danny" Jazz yelled over the phantom phones_

_" You know jazz you're not the boss of me right" Lilly said_

_" Look Lilly, jazz is trying to help you guys now please can you stop bickering and go find Danny" Youngblood said_

_" Youngblood is that you?" Lilly and Sam said at the same time_

_" The one and only" Youngblood said in a sad voice_

_" I'll free her for you if it the last thing I do" Lilly said as her and Sam came to the big wooden door_

* * *

" Sam, Lilly we need to turn off your Fenton phone just incase this Redblood guy can pick up on electrics" jazz said as she disconnected the phones

" Youngblood can you watch the screen and Valerie can you check dani's temperature and that red mark on her shoulder. Let us know if anything happens while we're gone " tucker ask the two as he walked over to jazz

The two gave him a small nod as they did as they were instructed

" Jazz may I talk to you in private " tucker whispered into jazz's ear

Jazz gave him a confused look but followed him into his office. Tucker locked the door behind him giving jazz the be quite look until he said"09879". The metal fell from the ceiling seeming trapping the two friends.

" Don't worry jazz gez I won't hurt you I promise. I need tell you something's but you have to promise not to tell the others until She's ready" tucker said

Jazz gave small smile try to understand what was going on

" Ok , Tucker what do you need to tell me" jazz said as she sat down on the char in font of tucker

" You remember when I was gone last month." tucker asked

" Yes , What about it" jazz asked

" I found out something that I wasn't supposed to know about. Something about our old friend Vlad what he did " tucker said

" What do you mean _"what he did"_ tucker . Your starting to scare me." jazz said as she had a hard time breathing

"He committed a crime fourteen years ago. He stole a one year old girl in Amity park . She been missing since the night she disappear in his clutches. Her parents never gave up looking for her , that was until two years ago when Vlad disappeared"

* * *

_" Daddy whats wrong why are you crying." young jazz asked _

_"He got her I couldn't protect her " jack said as his wife walked in _

_" Mommy where is she, where is dan dan?" young jazz said as tears entered her eyes _

_" She's gone baby ... she's gone" Maddie said as another tear escaped her eyes_

* * *

" So your saying that this girls family gave up looking because the fruit loop went missing... Tuck what does this have to do with my brother knowing dani " jazz said impatiently

" Well you see that comes into the story later . Vlad raised this little girl as his own, but he never let her know about her true identity. He kept her secluded from the world because he knew he'd be caught if she where ever spotted near him. One day vald was working on his own ghost portal much like your parents. Vlad made the little twelve-year-old girl go into the portal and turn it on . The results were the same as you brothers but the both paid the price. "

" What ! What happened" jazz practically screamed

"Hold on jazz let me finish anyways. The little girl lost all over her memory and Vlad never saw her the same . The side effects to his short-term memory lose made him think she was just another one of his failed clones of your brother. He made her take the same things his other clones took causing the girl to melt when ever she over worked her powers. When she was strong enough Vlad sent dani to trap your brother. When Danny was captured she realized that Vlad was not her father and Danny was not her cousin. She went against Vlad's wishes and freed Danny. Though she knew she not his cousins she had to keep her real identity safe from your brother so he wouldn't worry about her. So she kept the nick name "cuz" . She ran away the first time and she learned how the real world worked and she became deadly ill because of her last battle with Vlad. Dani came back hoping that Danny would be able to cure her of her illness. That when she meet Val and a lot of stuff happened . She was sent back to the fruit loop and she was almost melted but luckily your brother saved her life with this" tucker said as he lifted the d-stabilizer

" Tucker ...who are her parents" jazz asked as he voice shock

" I think you already know " tucker said

" Tuck tell me who her parents are right now" jazz said as her body began to shack as another memory enter her mind

* * *

_" Jack honey we will find her I know we will" Maddie said as she grabbed an old Fenton themes _

_" I will take down his ghost butt , I'll rip him limb from limb to get her back Maddie! I will not stop looking for her until there is nope hope left " jack said as he grabbed his brand-new backpack _

_" Daddy, Mommy what are you doing" little jazz asked_

_" We're going to look for dan dan . We will be back before 10 Mrs. Manson will be watch you . Go have fun she has a little girl around Danny's age go play with them we love you both" Maddie said as she kissed he daughters head._

* * *

" Her parents are Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton " tucker said

Jazz broke down crying. Tucker gave her a tight hug telling her that they'd free everyone. After about five minutes later tucker raised the metal shield and the both of them went back to work.

" Jazz are you ok" Valerie asked

" I'm fine.. How is she" jazz ask as a fire entered her own eyes

" She has a high temperature but her red mark on her arm is going away slowly " Valerie said

" Youngblood how's it going in there ?" tucker asked

" Mentally ,physically, or on-screen? " Youngblood asked

" all of them" tucker

"Physically she's doing fine beside her temperature . Mentally something going on in there and her mental core is out of whack. Whatever going on in there she fighting it that's for sure. On the screen Sam and Lilly haven't had any trouble so far. But I think if Lilly's in there that means her cousins are in there and it's hard to tell when some of them are good " Youngblood said

" Ok let just keep on watching if they need us we will send in all we got understood" jazz said as she went to the dream scanner.

* * *

" Sam you know, you pretty cool you right" Lilly said

" Thanks, I guess" Sam said as Lilly flew to the next door

" I mean you been on so may adventures with Danny and you saved the world so many times. I mean no regular human can say they saved the world more than once. It's just so cool!" Lilly said as she entered the fire room

" Be quit and don't speak unless your spoken to Sam got it my master is here " Lilly said fast

" You won you shall have you wish . Your brother Alexander , is now freed of his voice problem granted by RedBlood " Redblood said

* * *

** OMG guys this is the longest chapter I've written in a long while. I hope you like what happened in this chapter . I promise there will be more action next chapter . **

**My question fro you guys is... " What do you think of dani's past?" **

**Also I want to state the reason I chose having her as jazz and Danny's sister is because #1 I don't get how dani could be Danny's daughter if they are just two years apart the only explanation that would make sense she would have to be a clone #2 I really didn't want them to be real cousin because they would be living far away from each other ( according to the show) and I didn't want that #3 just his simple friend I really didn't like this idea because I still wanted them to be related so I though it best be sibling so I hope you like this chapter **


	11. He's back !

_"Physically she's doing fine beside her temperature . Mentally something going on in there and her mental core is out of whack. Whatever going on in there she fighting it that's for sure. On the screen Sam and Lilly haven't had any trouble so far. But I think if Lilly's in there that means her cousins are in there and it's hard to tell when some of them are good " Youngblood said_

_" Ok let just keep on watching if they need us we will send in all we got understood" jazz said as she went to the dream scanner._

* * *

_" Sam you know, you pretty cool you right" Lilly said_

_" Thanks, I guess" Sam said as Lilly flew to the next door_

_" I mean you been on so may adventures with Danny and you saved the world so many times. I mean no regular human can say they saved the world more than once. It's just so cool!" Lilly said as she entered the fire room_

_" Be quit and don't speak unless your spoken to Sam got it my master is here " Lilly said fast_

_" You won you shall have you wish . Your brother Alexander , is now freed of his voice problem granted by RedBlood " Redblood said_

* * *

" Luna you did it! You actually got my voice back" Alex said in disbelief

Luna gave him a small smile but she adverted her eyes away from her brother. She couldn't tell him what she just did she couldn't tell anyone but Danny what was going on. She had a plan a dangerous plan but a plan none the less.

" Get back to work "Red blood yelled

" Master I found what you needed shall I give it to Him?" Lilly asked as Sam floated beside her

" Yes , Yes but your little friend shall fix up your cousin" Red blood said

" Yes sir" sam stated as she flew over to luna

"Sam?" Luna said in a faint whisper

" shh Luna let's get you fixed up" sam whispered

Luna guided the three to a secluded area in the building. Danny put up a small shield to block out the excess ears in the vicinity.

" Danny go ahead and show your self your fine now." Luna said as Danny appeared right next to sam

" Danny you're ok!" sam said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Danny in return gave her a kiss on her head hugging her back

" Alright you two enough lovely dove stuff we have a job to do." Luna said as she cleared her thought

" What's the plan Luna" Sam said as she mended to Luna's wounds .

To Sam's surprise her figure started to glow bright yellow when she touched luna skin.

" The plan is to...

* * *

" I have you medial you asked for sir" Lilly said as she handed the middle-aged man

"Thank you Lilly! You know Lilly you could be the best half ghost in the world besides myself of course . You could rule it along side me we could be partners. I would have ruled both of the worlds if it wasn't for that spoiled brat and his buffoon father. But now I know what I must do. Will you rule it along side me." HE asked

" No I will not! You have already caused enough damage to one family's. You do not need to destroy other family's with your acts democracy" Lilly yelled

" Oh young Lilly you will one day come to me just like young Daniel and Daniella will. You all will realize that you will not be excepted by either worlds . You will be an outcast upon society no one will except you but your own kind. You might as well join now while you still have an offer my girl." he said as he turned around in his chair giving Lilly the almost look of death.

" I said no I will not take your offer Vlad! I only work for Redblood because of my cousins mistake. But I will not let you destroy another family because of your bitterness. Only cold-hearted fools think they can control both of our worlds and you Sir are a cold-hearted old man. Why do you think your precious Maddie rejected you after the incident. You want to know why?! It's because the man she once knew turned into a monster , its was not because you had ghost acne or whatever you blame it on it was the fact that your heart had turned cold, bitter, and full of range." Lilly yelled

" You dare speak to me like that child I will..." Vlad stated

" You will what? Make my life worse than it already is? Oh let me guess turn me into a clone like you did Daniella . Don't act so surprised Vlad I know what you did to her. I know how you influenced Redblood to control her and have us do you dirty work for you. You're nothing but a coward that can't fight his own battles you have to have other people do you own job." Lilly said as she started to walk out of the room when...

* * *

** This is where I'm going to leave you guys this week. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions of the week. " How does Lilly know what Vlad did" &amp; ' what do you think Luna's plan is"**

** Also I wanted to say someone put a review saying "Grammar is important!". Yes I understand that but when I read over things I don't always catch what I put wrong in the statement . I am sorry that my grammar is not proper but I try my best to make sure everything sounds alright . I do appreciate the comment but can you please tell me what is wrong my fellow readers so I can fix what is wrong. Now that I said that I want to tell you all that I will keep the chapters from the past the same so I myself can see how I have progressed as a writer . **

**Thank you and I'm sorry for the rant... have a wonderful day :) VMT out **


	12. Son of a red ghost

_" I said no I will not take your offer Vlad! I only work for Redblood because of my cousins mistake. But I will not let you destroy another family because of your bitterness. Only cold-hearted fools think they can control both of our worlds and you Sir are a cold-hearted old man. Why do you think your precious Maddie rejected you after the incident. You want to know why?! It's because the man she once knew turned into a monster , its was not because you had ghost acne or whatever you blame it on it was the fact that your heart had turned cold, bitter, and full of range." Lilly yelled_

_" You dare speak to me like that child I will..." Vlad stated_

_" You will what? Make my life worse than it already is? Oh let me guess turn me into a clone like you did Daniella . Don't act so surprised Vlad I know what you did to her. I know how you influenced Redblood to control her and have us do dirty work for you. You're nothing but a coward that can't fight his own battles you have to have other people do you own job." Lilly said as she started to walk out of the room when..._

* * *

Vlad slammed his left hand against the table. Lilly's body froze in place as if she was a statue.

" You are my slave you work for me if I command you to do something you will do it. Redblood's powers are only a faction of what mine consist of. I am no coward and if you dare speak to me like that again child you will ceases to exist" Vlad yelled

" If your so powerful... then why did Danny and Daniella defeat you every time.. you fought against them. Why did you.. lose to such under qualified hafas if your so great." lilly said as she struggled to breath

" LILLY your picking a battle you do not want to fight right now" luna's voice echoed in lilly's mind

" You child know nothing! I was the one who taught you and your family how to control your powers . If it wasn't for me you'd all be dead by now. I own you!" vlad screamed

" You have done nothing for me . I am not your slave I do not belong to you. You are not the boss of me!" lilly screamed back

" Lilly" luna's voice pleaded though lilly's mind

A few seconds went by in utter silence before two of red bloods slaves walked in and grabbed Lilly. She kicked and she screamed but yet lilly gave vlad a small smirk as if she knew something he didn't. Something that would destroy his almost prefect plan

* * *

" Dani please forgive me for this." Youngblood whispered

" Hey Youngblood you ok" Valerie asked as she placed her hand on his right shoulder

" No, I'm not alright . I...I know who caused this mess" Youngblood said as he lifted his eyes to meet jazz's flame filled blue eyes

" YOUNGBLOOD YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHO IS HURTING DANI THIS INSTANT" jazz yelled grabbing Youngblood by the collar of his shirt

" Jazz put him down and let him explain." Tucker said as his eyes began to search avoiding everyone elses eyes but Youngblood's

" Well where should I start. Um well you see redbloods my dad yes I know not the best father in the world but anyways back to the topic. You see last month I ran into dani ,your sister jazz . She told me someone was after her hunting her down . I listened to her after about a week I told her she could stay at my place if she was that worried. At the time my father was telling me about his latest plan. I didn't think anything of it until he brought in these four new halfas and seven other ghost . He interrogated them and after that he made them his slaves for work. I started to get worried and that was when I went to talk to tucker but he wouldn't listen to me. " Youngblood said

" Sorry about that" tucker said as he let Youngblood continue

" I tried talking to Danny but he was so busy he though I was playing another one of my pranks which I can't blame him. Two nights ago I heard Vlad talking to my father about fallowing though with there plan. They said they attack at sunset . Dani told me she was going to go out for a walk to clear her mind when she didn't come back at 9:00 I fear that she was the target of vlad and my fathers plan. I came here as fast as I could to tell you guys but it seem as though you had found her before I could." Youngblood stated

" Vlad's back but... I though he died when the asteroid hit him." Valerie stated as her fears began to rise for dani .

" That was not the case Val, he just went into hiding because he didn't want to be seen as the monster he truly is. That was another reason why I was gone last month. People and ghost saw vlad and reported where they had seen him. I was afraid that if he was back he'd have something up his sleeves and it seems as though he almost got away with it." Tucker stated as he looked into jazz's eyes

" Well what are we waiting for are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Valerie said

"She's right what do we know that Vlad doesn't know. What can we do to help? Tucker you went looking for things tell us what you found and Youngblood what do you remember about the plan vlad and you dad have?" jazz said in a clam tone

* * *

**I'm going to leave you guys with this chapter . **

**Question for the week/ day . " Why do you think Lilly smirked at Vlad before Redbloods slaves took her away?"**

** Oh before I forget : Our dear friend tucker knows more than he's leading on * evil laugh*. Anyways **

** I hope you liked it and I'll hopefully see you guys next week VMT out :)**


	13. Not a chapter 2

**Hey guys Im am sooooo sorry I haven't posted in what like 3 weeks. I have been so busy and I've had a major case of writers block ( Also my birthday was last Saturday)... I know it doesn't excuses me for not posting but I hope this post will make you a little bit happy because ... then next chapter should be up in the next couple of days so stay tuned there will be a lot of action in these next few chapters!**


	14. Prison break

.

_" That was not the case Val, he just went into hiding because he didn't want to be seen as the monster he truly is. That was another reason why I was gone last month. People and ghost saw vlad and reported where they had seen him. I was afraid that if he was back he'd have something up his sleeves and it seems as though he almost got away with it." Tucker stated as he looked into jazz's eyes_

_" Well what are we waiting for are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Valerie said_

_"She's right what do we know that Vlad doesn't know. What can we do to help? Tucker you went looking for things tell us what you found and Youngblood what do you remember about the plan vlad and you dad have?" jazz said in a clam tone_

* * *

" We need to get them in on the plan. Valerie turn on the Fenton phones." Jazz stated as she walked over to Dani.

" Jazz that's not a good idea we don't know what all Redblood can do and if he can pick up on the frequency waves we are doomed. Do you really want to take that chance and have everyone get hurt? Plus we still have our leverage if he can somehow find out where they are we wont be able to help them even with sam in there." Valerie said as she placed her had and jazzes shoulder

" Well we have to do something, I can't just sit around here and do nothing when my little brother and sister are getting hurt!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed the railing of the bed. She closed her eyes tight but her tears escaped her eyes.

With each passing second the tension became higher and higher until finally Youngblood spook.

" I'll go in, I'll tell them the plan we can save her. We can save all of them." he spook bravely as he walked to jazz

" But Youngblood you know Redblood the best. How are we suppose fight against him when we the outside team don't have our leverage ?" Valerie asked

" Everything should be fine. All you guys need to know is the plan and I can cover the rest if anything goes wrong you know what to do. If danny believes in you guys I can to .So please let me do this." Youngblood said

" Do you really want to do this?" Tucker asked

" Yes , please just let me help" Youngblood begged

" Let him in for gosh sake " jazz yelled

It took ten minutes for everyone to agree with jazz but in the end Youngblood was able to got into dani's mind . As soon as he left the gang started to question his capability of truly fallowing the task ahead of him. Just minutes afterward a bright flash of light entered the room as quickly as it came it disappeared.

* * *

" Let me go" lilly yelled as the two " guards" threw her into a dark room.

" Ow that hurt" lilly said as she rubbed her head as slowly she got up

" What a bunch of idiots, don't they know I'm a ghost too!" lilly said as she turned invisible

"Dani where are you" Lilly whispered as she floated into the other room

" Luna is that you?" Dani asked as she made her hands glow bright green

" No it's not but I'm here to help" Lilly whispered as she tried to unlock the chains Dani was in.

" Who are you and how can I trust you?" Dani's said ask lilly unlocked her leg chains

" Do, I have to do this again today. Ok look I'm friends with Youngblood and Sam. The only reason why I'm in your body is because my cousin luke made a deal with Redblood. I've been trying to figure out a way to get you and my family out of here for a while now . My name is Lilly , and you can trust me I promise on my heart hope to die. Ok now that you know I'm on your side you need to fallow every rule I give you if you want you body to be free ." Lilly said as she unlocked Dani's arm Coffs

" Look kid, I don't trust people easily. You have to show me that you really are on my side. No hard feelings in all but it's a rule for me " Dani said as she wiggled her arms and legs

" Whatever . If we want to get you and everyone else out of here you have to listen to my plan like it or not we need each other."Lilly said as she grabbed Dani's hand as she turned both of them invisible.

" Wait , wait , Wait !what do you think your doing ? You can't just go out there without telling me the plan ? Are you trying to get us killed ?!" Dani said as she yanked her arm back .

" No ugh I wish I had luna telepathy power. So the plan is for us to sneak out of here without drawing attention to ourselves. Once we get that done we need to find my cousin luna and sam and then they will fill us in on the rest of the operation. That's as much as I can tell you for now . If you have anymore questions feel free to get a hold of luna" Lilly said as she yet again grabbed Dani's arm and turned them both invisible

" Fine but if anyone catches us we go by my rules and we kick some ghost butt got it!" dani said as they both went though the wall

" Ok " lilly chuckled as they exited the room.

" Go slow i'm still try to heal from the battle for your cousin" Dani complained as Lilly gave her the be quit look

* * *

" Ok Danny your going to take care of him while sam and I take care of the other two" Luna said as the three shock each others hands

"Danny you can drop the shield now " sam said as she hugged her boyfriend

" Good luck " danny said as he dropped the shield and flew off towards the fire room. Just before he heard dani scream.

" DANI , be careful" Lilly said as she dropped down to the floor

"Lilly watch out big and ugly at tweleve o clock " Dani yelled as she threw a ecto beam at a ghost right behind Lilly

" Would you like a hand cuz" Danny said as he joined in on the battle between Nico and two of Redbloods slaves

* * *

**This is where im going to leave you guys this chapter . I hope it's not to boring but I promise something big is going to happen.**

**Question of the week who is your favorite character so far? **

**I know I asked this in a past chapter but I want to hear you guys thoughts until next time VMT is out :)**


	15. Your no lousy hero

_" Ok Danny your going to take care of him while sam and I take care of the other two" Luna said as the three shock each others hands_

_"Danny you can drop the shield now " sam said as she hugged her boyfriend_

_" Good luck " danny said as he dropped the shield and flew off towards the fire room. Just before he heard dani scream._

_" DANI , be careful" Lilly said as she dropped down to the floor_

_"Lilly watch out big and ugly at tweleve o clock " Dani yelled as she threw a ecto beam at a ghost right behind Lilly_

_" Would you like a hand cuz" Danny said as he joined in on the battle between Nico and two of Redbloods slaves_

* * *

" This is just like the good old days. When you and me uses to fight Vlad and his goons . I'm so ready for this rematch between me and him." Danny said as he used his ice beam to hit nico straight in the chest making him freeze to the wall

" Danny watch out " lilly yelled as she flew straight in front of him

" Lilly" I screamed as lilly was hit right in chest with a ice ray

"Time seemingly stud still before everything happened so fast. I could have sworn I saw a flash a red appear in Danny's eyes." I thought

Before Danny shock his head and flew straight towards the ghost that hit Lilly . He slammed him against the wall next to nico hitting him fast.

" That's enough Danny! I yelled as I checked Lilly's pulse

" I'm ok" Lilly said as she slowly sat up .

" Danny Stop! Your scarring me!" I yelled as the ghost passed out

"Danny are you ok" I asked as he dropped to the ground.

"I'm ok but tell the jokester to get out" Danny said as Youngblood exited his body

" Youngblood!" I screamed as I ran up to hug him

" Dani" Youngblood said as he wrapped his arms around me grabbing my head with his right arm

" I'm so sorry" I said wrapping my arms around him

"I though I lost you... We''ll get you out of here" Youngblood said as he kissed to top of my head.

" Um sorry to ruin the moment here but we need to take care of these three" lilly said as we pulled away from our friendly hug

" She's right. Lilly , since you know Redbloods plan the best what do you think we should do with them?" Danny said as he crossed his arms looking at Youngblood strangely

" Well as much as I'm against using this technique I think I'm going to have to use it. I'm going to have to alter this incident in there minds.' lilly said as she entered Nico's body. then the next ,then the last one .

" H..h...how did you learn how to do that" I asked becoming frightened by this new power

" I learned it from Vlad, he learned how to do it by altering you parents memories about the time that stole you." Lilly said as she looked at the ground

"Her parents... don't you know that's she's my clone? Right? " Danny asked as he walked towards

" Danny... there's something I need to tell you." I said as I put up a shield around us four.

* * *

" Sam, you there?" Luna asked as she waved her hand in front of my face

"Yeah , im here" I said as tried to compute the fact that I was 1/4 ghost

Surprising right I never knew until Luna pointed it out .

"How could I have not know Luna" I asked as we continued to float to the break room

" Well A. Crazy plant ghost used you as his queen B. three year ago when Ember made her fist appearance she blasted all the student with her charm song and it didn't affect you externally but it opened a space for you to gain one or more of her powers C. you almost became a ghost bride and.." luna said

" Ok I get it I been more open to ghost since the ghost portal was opened . So how you become a half ghost?" I asked

" I half died, what is there to say. I mean it really hurt but i'm not complaining or anything. I get to be just like my hero. But really what good have I done since I've become a half ghost. All I've done so far is help take over his sister's body and I hurt her in the battle. I'm a lousy hero , if I do say so my self " luna said as she mustered a smile

" Hey, look your helping us free Dani. You've been planning to free her ever since you got in here . Am I correct? Your also trying to save your family right " I asked

" yeah" Luna said as she looked at me

"Then you are no lousy hero . We are going to finish this plan and get everyone out of here alive ok " I said as we finally reached the break room

" Thanks' Sam" Luna said as she opened the break rooms door...

* * *

**So i'm going to leave it here on a some what happy note . I hope you guy's and gal's like this chapter.**

**Question of the week . Do you guy's actually want the details on how luna and her family became half ghosts.**


	16. Returning the favor

_" I half died, what is there to say. I mean it really hurt but i'm not complaining or anything. I get to be just like my hero. But really what good have I done since I've become a half ghost. All I've done so far is help take over his sister's body and I hurt her in the battle. I'm a lousy hero , if I do say so my self " luna said as she mustered a smile_

_" Hey, look your helping us free Dani. You've been planning to free her ever since you got in here . Am I correct? Your also trying to save your family right " I asked_

_" yeah" Luna said as she looked at me_

_"Then you are no lousy hero . We are going to finish this plan and get everyone out of here alive ok " I said as we finally reached the break room_

_" Thanks' Sam" Luna said as she opened the break rooms door..._

* * *

_._

* * *

" This is Dani's Memory storage room. I'm sorry I lied I just have to do something really quick " Luna said as we walked into the room filled will tons upon tons of doors

" Whoa! This is amazing " I said as I turned invisible

" Be careful, those doors lead to part of her memory ! You don't want to corrupt one of her memories!" Luna said as we walked farther into Dani's memory room.

" What are we doing in here in the first place? Aren't we suppose to be in the break room?" I asked as we stopped in front of a dozen dark looking doors

" I need to fix something " Luna said as she open the farthest one from the right

" Wait what are you doing " I asked as I walked towards her

" Be quite and stay invisible I want you to watch something" Luna said as she pulled me into one of the memories with her . She set me near the stairs and then she flew off.

_" I can't believe she's a year old now." Mr. Fenton said as he carried a small baby girl into what seemed to be Danny's old room from when we were kids._

_" She's grown up so fast hasn't she honey?" Mrs. Fenton asked as her husband set down the baby._

_" Momma " the little girl said as she raised her arms up_

_" Dani, Mommy said it's time to go to sleep" Mr. Fenton said as both of them kissed her good night. They left the room quietly turning off the light._

Slowly but surely Dani fell asleep but within twenty minutes the window in the room opened. A cold breeze passed though the room waking up little Dani .

_' Dada?" Dani said as she stud up in her crib holding her blanket _

_A black figure climbed into the room. A sly grin appeared _ _on his face._

_"Why hello Daniella . Happy birthday ." He said as he walked to her crib _

His voice alone made the hair on my arms stand up

" It's no mistake ! That's Vlad's voice . But what is he doing in here?" I asked in my head

" You'll see" Luna replied as the scene played out

_Vlad picked up Dani from her crib. Just as he did Dani began to cry. _

_" Be quite child you'll ruin this. Will you quit making this so hard." Vlad said as he changed into his ghost form _

_" What's wrong Dani... JACK" Maddie yelled as her husband ran into the room_

_' What is it ... PUT DOWN MY DAUGHTER NOW PLAZMOUS " Mr. Fenton yelled as he saw Vlad . _

_''Now why would I do that " Vlad said as he moved towards the window _

_"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN NOW YOU... YOU MONSTER!" Maddie yelled _

_" Maddie , Maddie , Maddie she's safe with me" Vlad said as Jack pointed a strange-looking device at him_

" Luna what's going on" I asked once again though my mind

' Just watch I'm trying to fix something here" Luna said

_" What's that suppose to do Jack? Seal me away " Vlad scoffed _

_" Jack" Maddie warned as jack turned on the switch. The room exploded with black dust everywhere _

_"DANI" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said as they looked out the window to see their daughter fly away with Vlad _

Where ever they where going they pulled me along with them

"_You could not be quite child. I should just leave you here but then what would Maddie think of me then ? I think I'm going to keep you" Vlad said as Luna pulled me out of the memory_

The second we exited the I noticed that the once dark area was now extremely much different than it once was before. The area felt so much more open than clouded felling that was in this room before. Even the memory seem to play out smother than it had before.

" What happened in there " I asked as we floated out of the room

" You saw her memory. Before it was dark and disordered but I fixed them ' Luna said

" How did it become that way" I asked as we floated to where Danny had headed

" Vlad corrupted it to make him look like the good guy." luna said as we ran into a boy about my age

" Luna ,Sam what are you two doing in here your suppose to be in the break room. Come on let's go" he said as we raced to the room

" This is my brother Luke, he's on our side." Luna said though her mind

* * *

" Danny I'm not actually your clone... I'm your sister" Dani said giving me some time to think

" I know , I know , I know I should have told you sooner but I ...I didn't want to be a burden . To get the gist of it... " Dani paused

" Dani are you ok" Youngblood asked as I waved my hand in front of her face

" Dani" I said as I grabbed her shoulder

" Huh what" Dani said as she escaped from her trace

' What where you saying Dani?" I asked letting go of her shoulder

" Vlad ... Vlad stole me when I was a year old . He raised me as his own. One day he made me go into a ghost portal and I became half ghost. I lost my memory during that time and I guess he did to. He made me drink this strange drink after a while I turned into I guess I turned into somewhat of a clone . When i was strong enough he made me fight you and well you know where the rest of that go's." Dani said fast

" Danny clam down... your eyes their changing colors " Lilly said as a flush of anger flew over me

" Remember mate you don't want those red eyes" Youngblood said as Dani hugged me tight I placed my hand on her head seconds later she let go

" Red eyes?... Did, Did they turn red" I asked slightly getting scarred

" No, but if you get to angry you know what will happen" Lilly said

" You all know about Dan don't you?" I asked as they all dropped their heads

" Yes , I'm sorry! I got lost in the ghost zone a couple of years ago and meet clockwork .." Dani said

" It's fine cuz ... I mean sis. But we should try to head to the break room we need to get you three in on the plan" I said as Dani dropped the shield

* * *

_"You could not be child. I should just leave you here but then what would Maddie think of me then ? I think I'm going to keep you" Vlad said as Luna pulled me out of the memory" Vlad said_

" Jazz did you get that ?" Tucker asked me as he walked over to Valerie

' Every single second of it !" I said as I pressed the paused button on my phone

" What are we going to do with it tucker " Valerie asked

" We have evidence that Vlad committed a crime. We can send him to jail ." I said as I walked behind the both of them

" We can do that but who's to say that Vlad hasn't disordered your parents memories as well" Tucker said as Valerie got up from her seat

"Then we could get them fixed and then we could send him away for good this time!" I said as I looked at my little sister

" It's not that easy you know that right" Ember said as she floated in

" TUCKER DID YOU NOT TURN ON THE GHOST SHIELD " Valerie yelled as she grabbed on of the Fenton thermos

" No he didn't. And put that thing down I'm here to help!" Ember said as she rolled her eyes . She held her hand out looking at us

"huff Look Youngblood called me. He said Dani was in trouble and that I need to return the favor" Ember said as she once again held out her hand

* * *

**It's been so long guy! I am so sorry about that, my school has kept me busy so I've had little to no time to write anything for any of my stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I know no one has said anything about Luna and her family getting their powers but I want to know if you readers want me to put it in this story or not. That would be great to know if you guy want to hear that in this story.**

**Ok back to the normal thing I do on here :) Questions of the chapter: What do you think about the memory room? Do you think there are more memories to be fixed. What do you think Ember meant when she said she had to return the favor?**

**Also I would like you reader to cheek out one of my newer stories ( Death by fire) . If you could that would be great thank you :).**


	17. A Ghosts vow

_" We have evidence that Vlad committed a crime. We can send him to jail ." I said as I walked behind the both of them_

_" We can do that but who's to say that Vlad hasn't disordered your parents memories as well" Tucker said as Valerie got up from her seat_

_"Then we could get them fixed and then we could send him away for good this time!" I said as I looked at my little sister_

_" It's not that easy you know that right" Ember said as she floated in_

_" TUCKER DID YOU NOT TURN ON THE GHOST SHIELD " Valerie yelled as she grabbed on of the Fenton thermos_

_" No he didn't. And put that thing down I'm here to help!" Ember said as she rolled her eyes . She held her hand out looking at us_

_"huff Look Youngblood called me. He said Dani was in trouble and that I need to return the favor" Ember said as she once again held out her hand_

* * *

_._

* * *

For a while everyone stud in silence . Knowing Ember I wasn't so keen to her joining us knowing her past with my little brother but the group had decided that if Youngblood had called out for an extra hand it was the best thing for us to listen to his advice. Even if she thinks about ambushing us we still have a couple of Fenton thermoses out and handy.

" She's worse than Youngblood said she was. Did you guys even cheek to see what was keeping her unconscious." Ember said as she tried to place on my sister's head

" Ow ! She had a small hint of blood blossoms on her . One of you is going to have to get it off of her so I can see what else is wrong with her." Ember said

"What do you mean there are blood blossoms on her that plant is extinct. There's no possible way for anyone to get a hold of those unless . Oh no tucker call my parents now!" I said as tucker handed me his phone .

" Come on pick up the phone!" I said as I walked out of the room

" Hello tucker ."my mother said

" Mom you need to get dad now it's an emergency !" I said urgently

" Jazz calm down what the matter . Is your brother ok. JACK" my mother yelled as I heard my father run down the stairs

" What's wrong Jazz!" my father asked me

" Dani's in trouble I need you dad to go to Vlad's mansion and cheek for Blood blossoms if you find them destroy them. Mom I need you to get to Frostbites cave and see if there is a cure for the blood blossom wounds please hurry." I said

" We have to save him. I can't bear to lose another one of you . We will be back at midnight that should give you three hours to figure something out we love you. bye" my mother said before I could tell her it was Dani that was truly in danger '

' Three hours, is that enough time to even help? There is no way we can wait that long for them to find that cure. I have to take matters into my own hands." I thought to myself

" Ember where are the Blood Blossoms at ?" I asked the moment I walked into the room

" There's a small pedal in her right leg where that huge scratch is there also one in that small scratch on her forehead." Ember said as she backed away from tucker

" Is there a way we can control her temperature untill we get them out." Tucker said as he waked toward Ember

" Stay right there you have some of the pedals on you !" Ember practically yelled

" It's ok let me just go to my office and change . Then you can answer my question." Tucker said as he left the room

" Why are you here Ember . I know Youngblood didn't call you ." Valerie asked as she raised the Fenton thermos at Ember

" Ok huntress you caught me but I do owe Dani my life. So I am repaying a small debt I owe her." Ember said

"Why do you owe her.?" I asked making Valerie put down the weapon

"Why do you think Red bloods helping Vlad here. It's because she got in the way of a fight between me and him. There another reason he's after her but if I speak of it i'll be breaking a vow." Ember said

" What will happen if you break the vow." Valerie ask

" Let say ghost can die to ... why do you think us ghost saved your world two years ago. Why do you think I did not want tucker to get too close to me... If you break a vow you will die a worse death than your first." Ember said as Tucker walked back in

* * *

"Dani... how are you holding up." Youngblood asked me the second I dropped the shield.

" I find... I promise." I gave him a small smile

He shook his head as we flew off . He must know that I'm lying to him damn you Youngblood.

" Dani" Youngblood said warningly

"I'm Fine! Let just go ! I said as a sharp pain coursed though my body. Causing me to grind my teeth.

" Dani you need too..." Lilly began to say

" Don't you dare tell him! This is just between You ,Youngblood, and myself got it." I said warningly as another shockwave hit me

" What are they doing" I asked as I grabbed my stomach

"Is it the blossoms ... Dani?" luna said though my mind

" No its Redblood and Vlad . I'll be fine but you have to stop whatever there doing or else my core might go ballistic. And we all know what happens when that happens. Can you get a hold of Danny and tell him what you had plan back in the battle room.?" I asked as I pushed myself to catch up with the group.

" He already knows the plan so does Youngblood , Lilly, Sam, and my brother Luke . We all are going to get you out of here alive ok. All we need to do now is see who's fighting who and whose going to take care of that device those creeps are working on. And Dani don't over push yourself your need your strength to get though this !" Luna said as we finally went to the room the now called the red room

"DANI" sam yelled as she ran towards me

" SAM" I yelled back hugging her

" Where's Alex?" I asked as I pulled away from my hug with Sam

" He's on Youngblood's father side ... That traitor after everything you and Danny have done for him and this is how he repays you guys. He's mine to deal with !" Luke said as his blue eyes burned with fire.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this darker chapter . I kind of have mixed emotions about Luna and Luke brother being on the bad guys side but I hope you guys like how it plays out . **

**Questions of the week: Do you think Frostbite will have the cure for the Blood blossoms. If not how do you think they will find the cure. What do you think about the ghost vow? **

**See you next time on Dani's : Reawaking :)**


	18. Blood blossoms

_" He already knows the plan so does Youngblood , Lilly, Sam, and my brother Luke . We all are going to get you out of here alive ok. All we need to do now is see who's fighting who and whose going to take care of that device those creeps are working on. And Dani don't over push yourself your need your strength to get through this !" Luna said as we finally went to the room the now called the red room_

_"DANI" Sam yelled as she ran towards me_

_" SAM" I yelled back hugging her_

_" Where's Alex?" I asked as I pulled away from my hug with Sam_

_" He's on Youngblood's father side ... That traitor after everything you and Danny have done for him and this is how he repays you guys. He's mine to deal with !" Luke said as his blue eyes burned with fire._

* * *

" Luke..." Luna said as she stared at her brother

" You have no idea how gullible we were ... He lied about everything. He's the reason we are halva's. It's all his fault we are here and I was so blind. It's my fault you're in this mess Dani , I'm so sorry. I hope that all of you can forgive me for all this mess I've made." Luke said as Luna's moon symbol started to go black even her own eyes began burn furry

" Luke snap out of it it's not your fault . If he wants to join Redblood and Vlad let him. He knows what coming if he's on their side." Lilly said

" It's not his fault Luke... how do we even know if they corrupted his thought process" Luna said as a couple tears entered her eyes. She clinched her fist tight before taking a deep breath of air

" Dani are you ok" Sam said a strong stinging felling passed through out my whole body

" Luke, Danny shields up now" Luna said as the two put up their shield . Just ten seconds before I screamed bloody murder. I could have sworn even the world outside of me moved with a great force

" Dani what's wrong?" My brother asked as Sam and Youngblood rushed right next to me

" Dani" Youngblood said as he looked at me then my brother

" Don't you dare tell him" I barely whispered out

"Youngblood what's wrong with her" Sam said as Youngblood whispered into her ear . Her eyes went wide and the color in her face started drained. She stud silent for a while it was as though she was remembering something very painful. You could say she looked as though she was reliving a nightmare that had once happened before.

" How long have you been unconscious Dani' Sam asked finally being able to escape her own memory

" A hour and a half not counting the half hour I endured the painful sting and burning sensation thought my whole body while I was awake . I mean it's not as excruciating as it was then but it still stings." I said trying to keep everything in a whisper so Danny couldn't hear what was wrong with me

" She's going to be ok you guys continue . I'll get her fixed up and we will join back in once I heal her up." Sam said as she placed her hand on my left leg and then she moved to my forehead

" Sam how are you not getting hurt? " I asked as she looked me strait in my eyes

" I'm not really inside your head. It's too complicated to explain right now" Sam said as the group started to discuss battle strategies

" What about you Youngblood how are you not getting hurt I know you are truly inside my mind" I asked

" I've been around that plant my whole ghost life it doesn't affect me anymore. I've been immune to its affects for about ten years now. My dad used them for punishment when I did something wrong in his eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same to Luna, Luke ,Alex, and Lilly." Youngblood said as he looked sorrowful at the new group of halva's

" But how ... how did he get his hand on those even I know that plant has been extinct for over two hundred year. There no way he could have gotten his hand on then unless he found a way to go back into the past and I know Clockwork wouldn't permit that." I asked as I tried to remember something my Brother had told me the last time I saw him

_" Danny how did you learn how to do that move. I can't even create one little hint of snow let alone a whole ice kingdom." I said as Danny finished his last touches on the tower _

_" A friend of mine helped my master this move and don't worry I'm sure you'll get a hang of it and if not you still got that new power Plasma Rocket you've been working on. Even though you're my clone you still have your own personality and that probably means you have your own special powers I don't even have. You have nothing to worry about cuz " Danny said as he turned around and ruffled my hair _

_" But still how did you learn it? " I asked as I tried yet again to create a small ball of snow_

_" You remember Frostbit right?" Danny asked_

_" How could I not? He's one of the nicest ghost there are. He's also the protector of the infi-map. " I laughed _

_" Good then you should know that his clan is mostly made up of ghosts that produce a unique power that helps the medical ghost world then." Danny said _

_" So this power could be used to heal someone? That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do it please cuz" I begged before a blue mist escaped his mouth _

_" I'm so sorry cuz maybe next time . Hey why don't you go to Frostbit I'm sure he could help you" Danny said as he went ghost _

_" I think I will" I said as I threw a small snow ball at him causing him to do smirk_

_"Go kick some ghost butt why don't you" I said as I flew off into the distance with a goal set in mind _

" Your father he used the infi-map didn't he" I asked a Youngblood nodded his head

" So that's why Vlad wanted the map way back then. He must have grabbed a ton of the blood blossoms when we were in that time period. Even then they had been working together brewing up this devious plan to destroy their enemies and even their own pawns. I'm sorry Dani but I cannot withhold this information from the group. I don't even know how you have made it this long without dying any normal ghost would have died even for a halva this is extraordinary. You and Danny both have survived this long without dying. You've only been around this plant once am I correct." Sam asked

" That I know of" I said

" This is the second time Danny's been in contact with it . You both can't be immune to it that for sure. So how are you both lasting this long." Sam asked

" It's our ice core's Sam. The Blood blossoms are made to burn a ghosts core out until it has no more strength to last. Once the core is gone the ghost/ halva can no longer live because there source of living has been drained out of them. There's three known way of escaping this deadly plant .One the plant is remove or eaten, two becomes immune to the victim's body or three the unique ghost core either A. burns out the source or B. freezes it. My guess is that the Luna and her siblings have the fire cores. But both cores can't fully protect the ghost or halva they still feel the pain but once the petals are removed everything will be alright. That is if none of the petals are introduced to the blood stream. " Danny said as he walked over to us

" When did you get so smart" I asked

" Listening to Lancer and keeping up with my ghost friends I learned a thing or two" Danny said as he lifted me up

" Why did you want to hide this from me" Danny asked as Sam finished healing me

" I didn't want you to worry too much" I said giving him a small smile

" Dani quite trying to act so tough we're here for you." Danny said as he whispered something that reminding me why I loved my big brother

" Let's get down to business " I said as I joined the group while Danny and Sam talked to each other in private . They both seem to be in a fairly large argument by the looks of it.

" Please don't do this now you two..." I whispered

" What's that" Youngblood said as he walked over to me

" Nothing" I said as I tried to keep my focus on the mission at hand

" They'll be ok, their just worried about you. They're not going to end up like... I didn't mean what I said before. I shouldn't have doubted you. I hope you just can forgive me for my mistake and my words . Gosh I should have run after you when you left ... maybe you wouldn't be in this mess." Youngblood said as he began to reminisce in our fight that happened before all of this

" It's fine , and all of you quite blaming yourselves for this it is not your fault don't blame yourself for their crimes. Now let's be down to business so I can kick so ghost butt!" I said as Danny and Sam joined back in with the group

" Ok now that everyone back in the group and everyone's alright now we need to figure out who's fighting who!" Luna said as she looked at her brother

" Alex's is still mine I might as well take that Nico kid to" Luke said

"Sam I want you on my team , we'll take the four goons Vlad brought in with him" Lilly said

" I'll take the other three Redblood brought in" Luna said

" Vlad and Redblood their mine" Danny said

" No Danny Vlad is mine to deal with I got a few thing I want to show him" I said

" Danny I know my dad the best out of all of us , you need me on your team." Youngblood said

" Fine , but who's going to draw all these guys out " Danny said as a small arm went up.

* * *

" Ember how do we get rid of her temperature " Tucker ask as Dani screamed causing the room to shack

"The only ghost I could think of that could get rid of this horrible fever beside your brother is Frostbit . But not even I can get you all to his realm fast enough to help." Ember said as Tucker blew on a small dog whistle

" Don't worry about that just help me unwire Sam right now" Tucker said as ember hurried to undo the wires from Sam

" You guys do the same with Dani ok" Ember said as she smiled at us. It was weird her smile actually look real.

"Maybe Dani actually turned a leaf with her. That would explain why Ember has attacked for the past few months" I thought to myself as Valerie and I undid the wires

"Guy's what are you doing get me back in there they need me " Sam said

" We will get you back in there in a little bit we just have to get Dani to Frostbites realm ok. Wolf will be here in no time " I said

" What about the dream scanner and this thing what are we going to do about that" Sam asked

" We are taking them so for now just shut up and let me do my job ok" Ember said just as Wolf appeared in the room

" What are you doing in here" Sam growled

" Helping what does it look like" Ember snapped back

" Wolf can you get a portal to Frostbite's realm please " Tucker said

After making some strange noises Tucker replied

" Thank you Wolf and she will be alright I'll let you know more when I get more information alright" just as Wolf cut a portal to the ghost zone

" Thank you Wolf for everything" Sam said as we traveled though the portal grabbing at least fifteen Fenton thermoses even Ember was able to get all of the equipment we needed in that one go. Valerie helped Sam though the portal seeing as though she somehow had a hard time walking. Tucker and I both help carry Dani to Frostbite.

" Chosen ones sister is in trouble I see... hurry ,hurry get their equipment up men . There is no time to waste everyone move. Section eight get a blood sample for her section nine clean those wounds we don't want those petal's to get into her blood stream. Section ten keep looking for that cure. Would any of you like a coat ?" Frostbite said as he lead us to Dani's room.

We all nodded in response.

" Veronica dear would you get them a coat" Frostbite said as the young human looking girl ran off grabbing ten coats

" The extras are for the other halves my King" Veronica said as she ran off once more

" Other halva's, hem I knew I would be meeting up with them soon but I wasn't expecting this. They must be good if's the princess is willing to get the extras out. I see I must get a hold of Clockwork maybe he knows." Frostbite said as he left us to set everything back up

" Sam , tell her I'm her alright " Ember said as Sam smiled

" Be careful in there alright" Tucker said

" You be sure have an open eye when fighting" Valerie

" You make sure they get out safe ok" I said giving her one last hug before she could leave

"Youngblood and Lilly watch over them ok if they need any help you send in the thermoses ok" Sam whispered

"ok" I said not know why she said that.

* * *

**Hey guy's I hope you like this chapter .I want to add I left some hints for some upcoming chapter in here I think you guy might like them you might not... I also want to add the power Plasma Rockets is not my idea I am using it for this story the creator of this power is R. tistiC ( I really hope it doesn't delete the name again!) . She/ he (sorry not sure) has written three amazing Danny phantom stories and I would like you guys to check them out when you have time. The creator of this power also has some drawings and a YouTube channel I will try to leave a link to her/his work down below. **

**Stories; s/4681772/1/The-Return-of-Dani-Phantom**

**s/4712172/1/Clash-of-All-Time**

**s/8202068/1/Phoenix-Phantom**

**Art: art/An-Older-Dani-Phantom-275483071**

**YouTube ; channel/UCIlh4D2QQxfhB7CHuV1z9jg **

**( I hoped it worked)**

**Question of the chapter : who do you think volunteered to draw Redblood, Vlad and the other out into fighting . Do you think Dani mastered her ice power.**

**Until next time VMT is out :)**


	19. Tow cored ghost

_"Other halva's, hem I knew I would be meeting up with them soon but I wasn't expecting this. They must be good if's the princess is willing to get the extras out. I see I must get a hold of Clockwork maybe he knows." Frostbite said as he left us to set everything back up_

_"Sam, tell her I'm her alright "Ember said as Sam smiled_

_"Be careful in there alright" Tucker said_

_"You be sure have an open eye when fighting" Valerie_

_" You make sure they get out safe ok" I said giving her one last hug before she could leave_

_"Youngblood and Lilly watch over them ok if they need any help you send in the thermoses ok" Sam whispered_

_"ok" I said not know why she said that._

* * *

Sam looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew she wanted us to watch over them but why those two particularly.

" You ready "Tucker asked as Sam threw on one of the coats Veronica gave us

" As ready as I'll ever be" Sam said as she relaxed in the chair

" Good luck" I whispered as Valerie and Tucker plugged her back in

" I got a bad felling about this " Valerie said as she too put on one of the coats

" Me too" Ember said as she glanced at both Dani and Sam.

We shod there in silence letting the scene play out on the dream scanner the room became warm for some odd reason . Know that this place was built on ice and snow there was no way any heat could be emitting anywhere not even with our warm living bodies. There was no way ember was warming the room her blue fire hair was so dull there was no possible way she could be emitting this warmth.

" Jazz put on the coat you will feel better" Ember said as she passed me one of the coats

I eyed her but in the end I ended up taking her offer for the coat.

In the next few moments four of the medical ghost came into the room. They all where quit as they did as they were asked. The first team of ghost cleaned out Dani's wounds the second group took a sample of her blood. Even one of the I presume to be nurses took a look at Sam since she knew she had a hard time walking in to the " hospital".

" You need to be careful next time she has to be ready to leave that machine before you take her out of there. If you don't her spirit could be trapped inside Your friends' body." she warned as she left the room with her fellow nurses and doctors

" Oh dear this doesn't look good . The rest of you take that blood sample to the lab ,I will meet up with you once I speak to the princess" one of the medics said as he walked out of the room

My eyes widened fear the news he was going to tell Veronica.

" Guy's I'll be right back " I said as I fallowed the ghost to the princess

" She's unstable my Lady but I'm afraid that she is dealing with more than just those blood blossoms . Something else is destroying her core. We cannot stabilize her until we find out what else she is dealing with. Knowing her past medical history this is beyond normal even for her standers. There is nothing more my team can do until we find this other source." the ghost said as he curtsied

" We cannot give up on her . She has strength to get thought this. Do what you can to keep her core steady but by all mean do not tell her friends of this news. They cannot give up hope on Dani . She relies on the hope of other to keep her alive. I will help in any way necessary but I cannot determine how much use I will be to her. Also Gavan tell our guest that it is rude to eavesdrop." Veronica said as I walked out of my hiding place

"I'm sorry... forgive me. I only wanted to know what was wrong with my sister." I said as I cruised

" It is perfectly fine, I understand. But for now you mustn't tell the others about this news. As I said Dani relies on hope. So you must keep a brave face for her to be able to get through this. You are a smart girl so you should know you sister is very unique along with your brother. So by all mean you must fight to keep her and her friends alive otherwise there's no certainty that she will be able to get through this." Veronica said

" But I don't understand ... why Vlad is doing this "I said as I tried not to cry

"Well there are only three known ghost that contain two cores and your sister is one of them. It is said that those who contain two core are more powerful than ten ghost combined. I am presume that Vlad and that trader are both trying to take control of this great amount of power. I don't really understand myself why they have chosen her but whatever the reason is I'm sure it's nothing good." Veronica said as she placed her hand on my shoulder

" You said there are three know ghost that have that power didn't you?" I said a my heart began to beat faster than it had moments before

" Yes there are." Veronica trailed off

" Who are the other two Miss?" I asked

" I'm afraid I can't tell you who they are but they are with your sister right now. I really am sorry but I must protect their identities for the time being. Knowing you, you will probably figure it out soon enough. Now Gavan please take our guest to her friends I have to meditate for a while. When my Father comes back please tell him to vast me in my corridors." Veronica said as he dismissed us

"Yes my lady" Gavan said as he guided me to Dani's room just before I saw my mother wondering down the halls

" Mom?" I said as I ran up to her

" Jazz!" my mother said as she wrapped her arms around me tight

" How is he how is your brother ?" my mother ask as she relished me from her death grip

" Dani she's well she's in good hands." I trailed off as mom looked at me curiously then her eyes opened wide. A tear escaped her eyes and she smiled

" She's alive, my baby girls alive? " my mother asked as she fainted from the joy

Gavan gave me as strange look

" Could you just get her a room for her to settle in until we get all of this worked out please "I said as he scooped her up from the ground

" Sure thing she be across the hall from you if that's alright" he said as her laid my mother in the bed.

" Thank you" I said as I walked back into the room Dani and my friends where in

" Where were you Jazz? You were gone for half an hour" Tucker asked the moment I walked in

" I got lost, then I saw my mom on the way back here. She fainted when I told her that Dani was here. So Gavan one of those doctors that cleaned out Dani's wounds put her in the room across from us." I said as Valerie look back at the dream scanner.

" How is she right now" I asked as I looked around the room for Ember

" There saying her core is on the brink of going ballistic. They're going to try to stabilize her the best they can . But they said something else was causing her core to act this way." Ember said as she appeared right behind me causing me to jump

" Tucker didn't you bring in that destabilizer with you" Valerie ask as she kept her eyes glue to the screen

" Yes but I don't think it will be of much use to her at this point. Youngblood did say His father and Vlad where on the brink of making a new invention when we were in sector 14 b. My guess is that this invention is making Dani's core unstable." Tucker said

* * *

_" Alex's is still mine I might as well take that Nico kid to" Luke said_

_"Sam I want you on my team , we'll take the four goons Vlad brought in with him" Lilly said_

_" I'll take the other three Redblood brought in" Luna said_

_" Vlad and Redblood their mine" Danny said_

_" No Danny Vlad is mine to deal with I got a few thing I want to show him" I said as I placed my fist in my hand_

_" Danny I know my dad the best out of all of us , you need me on your team." Youngblood said_

_" Fine , but who's going to draw all these guys out " Danny said as a small arm went up._

" No Lilly there is no way in heck I'm losing you again I'll do it" Luna said as she looked at lily

" Look Luna I can handle myself, I'm not as helpless as you think. Plus we still have the advantage they don't even know about all the powers I've been working on" Lilly said as she placed her hand on her hips

" Not this again" Luke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

" What other powers do you possess" Sam said just before her legs collapse from underneath her

" Sam" Danny said as he caught her

" I'm fine continue ." Sam said as I felt I slight tug on my forearm and head

" There are too many to explain but I could drag Redblood, and Vlad out by using my duplications . It would be easy to rill both of them up... there both so hot headed. " Lilly said as Sam struggled to stand up

" Lilly it would be safer if you just let me and Luke draw then out. It's not that we don't trust you its just well you're the youngest out of all of us." Luna said softly as she placed her hand on Lilly shoulder

" I can handle myself , if anything goes wrong just keep your telepathy intact while I'm gone . If anything goes wrong I'll contact you." Lilly said as she pushed Luna's hand off her shoulder.

" Lilly "Luna said sternly

" Luna you know I can do this please you have to trust me." Lilly practically begged

" Luna" Luke said as he looked at her

" But Luke you know what happened last time we... Ok fine, but if anything goes wrong please contact me." Luna said as she too pinched the bridge of her nose

" Thank you, thank you thank you "Lilly said as she hugged her cousins

"Where are we going to draw them out to." Sam asked as she leaned on Danny

" Best bet is that we all bring them in here it a fairly large room . Besides there's enough space in here to corner them in all four corners of this room." I said as Luna nodded her head

" That is true but who's going to take care of that machine Redblood and Vlad where working on" Luke said

" How could I have forgotten about that. Ok we have to deal with that first before we do anything else. We can't have them manipulating your core Dani we all know how unstable it can be at times." Luna said as we began to devise a plan to take care of the device.

" We have to shut it down " Danny said

" Well duh but how there's no way Vlad nor Redblood would leave it unsupervised" I said giving my brother a look

" Luke you know the ups and downs of wires and all that can't you shut it down." Lilly said

" It's not that easy Lilly, it took me a whole hour to pinpoint the correct switches last time. I don't want to risk hurting any of us in here. It would be better if I had someone else with me while I work on that. "Luke said as he looked at Youngblood

" I'll do it Luke, but I'm not as experienced with electronics as you are but I know something's." Youngblood said as his sentence drifted off. He looked at me as though he was asking permission to go

" Then it's settled we are taking down the machine then we could focus on getting the rest of the ghost out here" I said pulling Youngblood aside

" Listen to me please stay invisible while you're with Luke and also try to calm him down. I'm almost positive that Alex and a few of the other ghost are being manipulated by both your father and Vlad." I said

" Ok, I will. After all of this I um want to talk to you about um something" Youngblood said as he grabbed the back of his neck while I hugged him

" Stay safe" I whispered as I kissed his cheek

The hug lasted for a few more moments before we both pulled apart from each other. True fully I wanted the seconds to last longer but with the rising task ahead I knew better than to have those hopes for a peaceful moment. Then I hit me that Sam was still leaning on Danny.

" Danny, Luke, put down the shields. Youngblood Luke you both know what to do . Luna do you have them connected ?" I ask calmly as my brother and Luke drought down the shields

" There connected" Luna said as the two nodded their heads

" We will see you soon" they two said as they waved good bye

" Youngblood wait" I yelled as I floated over to him wrapping my arms around him

" Dani" Youngblood said in a shocked voice as he hugged me back tight

" Remember what I said" I whispered

" I will" Youngblood said

" Come back alive" I said in a slightly more scarred voice

He hugged me tighter then he released me from our hug. We locked our eye together he was about to say something before Luke interrupted him.

" Youngblood"

" Coming" he yelled as he floated off with him just before he left he took on last look at me smiling

" Dani..." Luna started to say

" The rest of you get your shields up please. We have to wait until Sam and I are plugged back in before we can do anything else." I said making my own shield around us

" Sam are you felling ok" Danny said moving one of Sam's pieces of hair out of her eyes

" I'm ok just a little drained" Sam admitted as she looked at my brother

" I'm sure they'll get us plugged back in soon but for now we need to rest." I said sitting down

" She's right we have to be ready for all of this so we should build up as much strength as we can" Luna said as she sat down next to me

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know not a lot happened but I'm leading up to the big bang so stay tuned until next time alright. **

**Questions of the chapter. Who else do you think has two cores? What do you think Youngblood want to talk to Dani about?**


	20. The battle begins

_" Dani..." Luna started to say_

_" The rest of you get your shields up please. We have to wait until Sam and I are plugged back in before we can do anything else." I said making my own shield around us_

_" Sam are you felling ok" Danny said moving one of Sam's pieces of hair out of her eyes_

_" I'm ok just a little drained" Sam admitted as she looked at my brother_

_" I'm sure they'll get us plugged back in soon but for now we need to rest." I said sitting down_

_" She's right we have to be ready for all of this so we should build up as much strength as we can" Luna said as she sat down next to me_

* * *

" Danny do you think..." I started to say as I shock my head

" What is it sis" danny said as he turned towards me

" Do you think mom and dad will want me back home, will they even like me?" I asked dropping my head

" Of course they do. They'll be so proud of you.l know it!" danny said as he hugged me

" Lilly, luna do you guys have a home to go to after this " Sam asked

They both stayed quit avoided our eyes.

" We lost our parents died the same day we became halves. We have no home..." luna chocked up

" " I'm so sorry I ... didn't know" Sam said as she placed her hand on their knees

" You didn't know it's ok" Luna said as she whipped her eyes

After hearing what Luna said I have no doubt in my mind Alex is just trying to protect his remaining part of his family. If he's not doing this on his own accord it's fully Vlad. There just kids they have no one but themselves. I understand now why Luke feels so betrayed by him. O my gawd this must have been that feeling Danny had in the alternate universe that feeling of utter helplessness.

" Danny I hope your thinking what i'm thinking " I said though my head

He nodded his head giving me a soft smile

" It's settled then" I blurted out

" What?" Lilly and Luna said raising their heads up to revile their tear stained face

" You'll see" I exclaimed as I felt a small pinch in my head and arms

" Sam get ready there going to plug you back in soon " I said as I stud up

Extending my hands out to both Lilly and Luna I helped them up. As they both let go of my hand I felt a cold chill go up my spine. This could only mean one thing… one or both of them has to have two core. Well that adds up to 5 or 6 of us that have this ability. It a know fact around the ghost world that my brother contains two cores, even if he doesn't know it he does. With each passing second I feel the atmosphere around me become heavy almost as though I could sleep.

" I'm connected" Sam said as she touched my forearm emitting her healing powers on me

" Any news from Luke or Youngblood yet" Danny asked as he helped Sam up

" No not yet, let me check up on them" Luna said as she closed her eyes

" Youngblood said they need more time. Lilly you have to…" Luna began to say

"I got this" lilly said as she began to float in the air for a moment she curled up into a ball but light was emitting from her body

When she landed back to the ground her jumpsuit had changed into a white sleeping gown. It had two small green ribbons by the straps that hugged her shoulders. It would have laid just below her knees if it hadn't been burnt around the ending edges of the gown. Her snow white hair was now pulled into a lose ponytail, her hair was curled where it laid just below her collar bone. When she opened her eyes they were glowing green much like mine. It would be an understatement to have said she looked beautiful; not that she didn't look beautiful before.

"Be careful and don't get cocky ok" Luna said as she closed her eyes

"I will gosh Luna don't you have any faith in me" Lilly laughed as we all dropped our shields

"Let the battle begin" I whispered as Lilly flew off heading toward my guess Vlad first

" Luna you need to connect all of us it would be a lot easier if one of us needs back up we could contact one another." Sam said as she took her hand off my arm

" She right we would have a better chance at winning if we knew what everyone needed that way we can send in the thermoses when we need them." I said

" Ok hold on I need a minute this is the first time I've been connected to this many people all at once" Luna said as she closed her eyes once more

" Is it working yet" I asked after a minute had passed

"Let her meditate for a while , im sure it drains her much more than we know" Sam said making a small blue mist appear from her hand

" This should help" Sam said as she place the blue mist on Luna's shoulders

Luna smiled, but her eyes where glossed over as though she was thinking of the happy times. Something was telling me it was before all this madness that had happened to her brothers and her cousin.

That thought brought me to all the times I'd spent hiding from the truth. Maybe back then I didn't want to believe that I was actually Danny's little sister. Maybe I didn't want to face the responsibility riding on my shoulders to be the next hero of amity parks. But the more I tried to hide the harder it became to escape the reality that I belonged in amity park with my family.

" Dani" My brother yelled shacking my arm

" What?" I asked being pulled back into the reality

"You ready "He asked

I nodded my head

" Danny you do know... that..you have .. um.. two cores right." I blurted out

" Of course I know sis I'm not that blind." he laughed as he ruffled my hair

I wrapped my arms around him causing him to tumble backwards before he caught his balance.

**( sorry for the intervention... Please don't think Dani's sappy she's just really protective of her family and friends)**

" Please be careful " I said as I rested my head on his chest

" I promise I will. We will get you out of this, we'll get them out also" Danny said reassuringly

" Danny I need to talk to you" Sam said as she tapped my brothers shoulder

Pulling apart I couldn't help but think of Youngblood. Our hugs didn't fell the same as the one I just shared with my brother. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for him. His red eyes they didn't make me fell scared they where more calming than anything else. The way I felt around him felt different it felt more at peace more at easy. He always made me feel safe. Thinking once more I feared what he wanted to talk to me about. God I hope it's not about our fight before this . I just want to put that horrible memory behind us. I should have told him back then...

"If its not that then what could it be." I thought to myself to force the previous thought out of my head

" Oh Dani you don't see it do you" Luna said though my mind

* * *

" What is it Sam" I asked as I floated over to her

" Danny, I have a felling they are endanger " Sam blurted out

" What but how they should have contacted us by now." I said

" Danny, there not in danger right now. But I think I had a flash of the future they..." sam began to say

" There coming get ready" Luna screamed

" I love you Sam" I said as I kiss my girlfriend on the lips

" And I ;you" she said as she smiled before her face became serious

"Ok love birds get your act together we have a battle coming our way" My little sister teased

"They got the machine disabled , they'll be here when they can." Luna said

" Sam can you get in some thermoses in ?" Dani ask

Not a moment later they had sent in three and not a moment to soon.

Blue boy and the other ghost Dani and I fought flew in.

" LILLY" Luna yelled

" I'M GETTING THEM JUST TAKE CARE OF THESE THREE FOR NOW" Lilly yelled as she zapped the three with a bright blue ghost ray moving them closer to us

" LILLY GO" Dani yelled and she put a shield just around us four

She nodded her head flying off ward

" Danny take Nico" Luna said to me though my mind

" Hey blue boy come and get me" I yelled as he flew toward me

Dodging him he slammed his body against my sister shield

"Danny" Dani warned

" sorry sis" I said fast as Nico shacked his head

" HM it looks like you missed." I teased as I zapped him with my ghost ray

"Your as good as they say you are phantom." Nico said as he tried to throw one ghost ball at me. I dodged it then I realized I wasn't his target.

I cursed

"Protecting others is your flaw " Nico said as he caught me off guard sending one of his ghost rays making me fly into Dani's shield

"Why are you fallowing him. You don't have to protect them...Don't you have someone else you want to protect " I yelled making two green disks in my hands ready to attack if I had too

He froze in place before he shock his head

" You don't understand. I have to this even if I don't want to" Nico said as Dani's shield disappeared

" You don't have to listen to them. You could live the rest of your ghost life as a free man. You can trust us" I offered him

" I can't I'm sorry. Forgive me but I have my own family to protect as long as I fallow my masters rules my family will be safe. Other wise I will never see them for the rest of my ghost life" nico said as he tried to slam my body to the wall behind me

"I'm sorry I have to do this but.." I said as I froze him to the wall knocking him unconscious

One down ten more to go I thought to myself

" The Youngblood and Luke are coming in they brought so company with them" luna said though my mind

I looked at my sister she smiled at the mention of Youngblood's name.

"Dani thermos now" I yelled as one of the ghost got a little to close to Luna

" Luna duck" Dani yelled as she opened the thermos

Luna ducked just barley getting out of Dani's way. Luckily the ghost was sucked into the thermos.

Sam was holding the other ghost just perfectly on her own. I'm not say that just because she's my girlfriend it's because she can truly fight her own battles.

" YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" Redblood yelled flying into the room with lilly

" I'll do what I want hothead" Lilly yelled zooming into the room

" I AM NOT WEAKLING CHILD" Vlad yelled as he too flew in chasing after one of Lilly's duplications

" Is that so old man" Lilly yelled as Youngblood and Luke flew in with there group

* * *

**Hey guys this is where i'm going to leave you with this. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. The big battle is coming soon so don't worry it should be up in a week or two... I got a feeling you guys aren't going to like me for what im going to do next chapter but I promise something good will happen afterward you just got to keep reading ok. **

**Questions of the week. Do you think everyone will get out safely? Why do you think Dani doesn't want to remember the argument she had with Youngblood?**

* * *

**A small sneak peak( ok maybe a big sneak peak)**

They stared at the screen Redblood shot her square in the chest sending her tumbling to the body laid still on the ground she didn't move. One of the halva's stopped floating , the moment his feet hit the ground he raced to her.

" You lied you said you wouldn't hurt her" His eyes filled with tears and he hugged her close to his body trying to fell her heart beat

" Breath, come on breath, dam you. You had to be so f-ing brave, you idiot" he yelled hugging her body closer to his chest

( insert evil laugh) To be continued


	21. A hero's death

_" YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" Redblood yelled flying into the room with lilly_

_" I'll do what I want hothead" Lilly yelled zooming into the room_

_" I AM NOT WEAKLING CHILD" Vlad yelled as he too flew in chasing after one of Lilly's duplications_

_" Is that so old man" Lilly yelled as Youngblood and Luke flew in with there group_

* * *

" We've been lured out by the bate my friend" Vlad said as he noticed my floating by my sister and Luna

Redbloods eyes flared up with pure hatred. It was hard for me to understand why Youngblood was still " alive" judging by the way he looked at his son when he saw him. Heck I don't how Youngblood is so cheerful and optimistic most of the time. Growing up with a father like that I would have betted he'd grow up to be just like his father. But that's definitely not the case here.

" No worry, we still have this" Redblood said as he pulled out a small button . He pressed it looking directly at my little sister

"Sorry DAD but that won't work anymore" Youngblood said with hatred as he flew in front of Dani crossing his arms

" You little ..."Redblood began to say just as Vlad interrupted him

" Dani, Dani, Dani are you always going to let them fight your battles for you, I thought I taught you better than that. Aw don't you pale. You know what will happen don't you my dear. You'll lose and you know it" he said as he stared at my sister

" SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" Dani yelled as she tried to maintain her cool by quenching her fist

" Your to weak, those Blood Blossoms are draining by the second. You have no way of winning this my child, if you give up now you can spare us the trouble of wasting our time on insolent little children playing hero and heroine. Now then you don't want anyone getting hurt over this now do you." Vlad said narrowing his eyes at me, Luke , Lilly and Luna

" Blood Blossoms , What" I screamed inside my head

" I didn't want you to worry more than you needed to, and plus Frostbit and our friends are getting a cure for it. It should be ready soon." Dani replied back

We argued though our minds for a little bit until we noticed that there was a argument a brewing between Lilly and Alex.

" Lilly come on you won't be safe if your on there side . Vlad and Redblood can protect us. The same for you, Luna and Luke. Please don't do something stupide you'll regret " Alex said extending his hand out towards his family

" You idiot they haven't protected us they have been using us as their pawns. Alex open your eyes and see what really going on here" Lilly yelled

" Alex listen to her. We wont be able to get you out of here until you join us. We are not the enemy here Alex they are." Luna yelled

" ENOUGHT of this nonsense, ATTACK" Redblood yelled causing the room to shake just a small bit

Alex Face looked as though he was absolutely terrified for just a split second. But then he charged towards his brother.

" I don't want to hurt you." Alex said as he nearly missed one of Luke's ecto beams

" Then join our side bro." Luke offered as he tried to talk to common sense into him

" Danny" Youngblood yelled as he pulled me back into the task at hand, Dealing with Redblood.

I nodded my head as we flew off towards his father . After shooting Redblood in back of the head with a ecto beam I duplicated myself to go help out Dani.

Turning his head towards me he said

" Your the famous Danny phantom I've heard about. Your not as smart nor strong as I imagined but none the less. I will take you down boy. My son I thought you said long ago you wouldn't interfere with my doings anymore."

" I will interfere when you mess with my friends and Dani." Youngblood yelled

" Oh I see all those year of "lesson" haven't done you any good now have they" Redblood stated

" Youngblood cool it he's trying to get into your head" I said though my mind

" Phantom don't you see," Red blood said as he gestured around the room allowing me to take a view of the battles going on beside us

" just look around you, you have no chance of even winning this. I'll give you an offer because I am a noble ghost, if you quite fighting now no one will get hurt. Families will still be intact. No one will needs to die here ghost boy. If you back down now my forces will halt there attacks. This in a offer you can not refuse boy"

" DANNY DON'T DO IT" Lilly yelled as she made a shield around Sam and the two ghost they where fighting

" You be quit child I've had enough of you" Redblood yelled

" No" I yelled

" WHAT DID YOU SAY" Redblood screamed

" I said No do you need some hearing aids"

He went to aim at me but Youngblood blocked him by put a small shield up in front of me

" You ok" Youngblood asked as he looked back at me

" I'm just peachy" I said turning myself invisible

" 1,2,3" Youngblood counted off just as he dropped his shield

Giving me the leeway of shooting his father with my ice mist . But the moment it touched his ghostly form it melted off

" Dang it he must be fired cored" I mumbled staying invisible

" Come out Ghost boy... What are you scarred" Redblood taunted as Youngblood zapped him in to stomach with his ecto beam

" Nope i was just waiting" i said throwing two of my green fire balls at him. I call it phantom fire incase your wondering.

My eyes locked on Redblood for a split second while I was still invisible. I felt all my muscles in my body immediately tense up. Warning me something extremely bad is about to occur

" If you can not show yourself how do you think you can protect others" Redblood said as he fired a blood red ecto beam at my sister

* * *

"_ If you can not show yourself how do you think you can protect others" Redblood said _as Ember, Valerie, Tucker, they ghosts medics , and myself looked at the screen

" DANI, WATCH OUT" lilly screamed as she pushed my sister out of the way

Redbloods had shot her square in the chest sending her tumbling to the ground. Her body laid still, she didn't move. Two of the boys halves stopped fighting . One floated down to the ground the moment his feet touched the ground he ran to her. he dropped down to the ground and lifted her motionless body to his chest.

" YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" the boy yelled as his eyes began to fill with tears.

He hugged her body closer to his. He touched her neck as though he was trying to find the slightest pulse .

" Breath , come on , breath, Dam you. You had to be so freaking brave... you idiot" he yelled as his head dropped he moved her hair out of her face as though he was hoping she'd open her eyes as look right back at him. But still she wouldn't move there wasn't even the slightest hint of her breathing.

" Lilly" Luna and luke both yelled

"Shut up" The boy yelled as he placed his glowing hand on Lilly's stomach

" Alex" luke said as he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder

Luna was finally able to get two of the ghost she was fighting into the thermas . She ran over to her two brothers.

" Did, did we just see..." Valerie began to say

" SEND THE THERMAS IN NOW! REDBLOOD IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Ember yelled as her hair busted into blue flames

Everyone just stared at the screen before them wondering if what was just shown to them was just a sick dream. That that whole thing was just a dream nothing more than a nightmare . But no it was realty we saw a true hero die in front of our very eyes. Yet we did nothing we couldn't move it was as though we were all glue to the screen having the same hope as Alex. That she would open her eyes and say that she was fine. But sometimes life can have a cruel fate. what we saw was no dream and that her fate has now been seal in this life time.

" What are you waiting for" Ember cried out as the door open

" We have the cure ready" Veronica said as she dropped the clipboard she was holding

" The gifted girl is no long with us at the very moment now is she" The princess voiced dropped but something in her statement felt off to me. It was as though she knew something very important at none of us in this room knew about

* * *

**Ok that's where im going to end it. I told you guys you wouldn't like me very much next chapter. Don't worry something goods going to happen in a future chapter that going to make you all very happy. **

**Question of the week **

**" What is your theory on what veronica meant when she said **" The gifted girl is no long with us at the very moment".

**Do you think lilly will come back as a full ghost or not... If not do you think she will come back at all**


	22. Regrets

_Everyone just stared at the screen before them wondering if what was just shown to them was just a sick dream. That that whole thing was just a dream nothing more than a nightmare. But no it was realty we saw a true hero die in front of our very eyes. Yet we did nothing we couldn't move it was as though we were all glue to the screen having the same hope as Alex. That she would open her eyes and say that she was fine. But sometimes life can have a cruel fate. What we saw was no dream and that her fate has now been seal in this life time._

_"What are you waiting for" Ember cried out as the door open_

_"We have the cure ready" Veronica said as she dropped the clipboard she was holding_

_"The gifted girl is no long with us at the very moment now is she" The princess voiced dropped but something in her statement felt off to me. It was as though she knew something very important at none of us in this room knew about_

* * *

But for now I should be helping them get that monster locked up in that thermos for good. He should be sentenced to have a worse death than his first. But I can't determine that even though I want to! He promised he wouldn't hurt them he lied. Just like Vlad has done to my sibling and myself multiple times.

"No it can't be. It's not fair their family has been through so much ... Clockwork please have a mercy on them." Valerie said as she pulled herself away from the screen before us. She moved towards Sam and the thermoses.

Valerie was a lucky one I couldn't look away. I couldn't move my body I just stared at the screen. It was heart wrenching to see Alex scream out in agony

"WAKE UP LILLY" He cried desperately while his hands still where placed on her stomach

Another tear fell down my face. I'm sure everyone else had stopped watching by this point but my full attention was on the screen. Luna was aiming recklessly at Redblood while her two brother stayed by their cousin. Luke's face had fallen and fire had entered his baby blue eyes. I didn't have to look around the room I could tell this was eating at each of us in the room. All of us had to have thought of someone we wanted to protect. I'm sure we couldn't even begin to imagine what those three where feeling.

"Alex" Luke said softly to his brother

"I won't give up on her, Luke I can't." Alex said to his brother as he shrugged of Luke's hand off his shoulder

I saw how Luke put a shield around his brother when he noticed Sam was being corned .It made everything ten times worse was when I finally saw Alex's hands quite glowing. He hugged Lilly's body even closer to his but it didn't stop there I could tell he was screaming her name I could see the tears falling off his face. I looked over to the far right corner I saw my sister struggling to fight Vlad. That was when I finally pulled away from my trace. I looked directly at Veronica she nodded her head as though she understood my thoughts.

"Miss Fenton we are administrating the cure as we speak" Veronica said softly

Though her words did not calm me down one bit they only made me worry more. What if my sister was allergic to the cure, what if it won't work fast enough for her? Heck what if is powers Redblood and Vlad even more. What if it causes the others to get hurt? All the possibilities where running though my head. Then the thought of her core going ballistic made me worry even more.

"Jazz" tucker said as he placed his hand around my wrist

"Yes tuck" I said facing him

He didn't even have to say what he was thinking. I knew just by his facial expression that he thought it be best that I visit my mother while they give my sister the cure.

"I know" I said softly as I walked across the room to my mother

"Ember what are you doing in here?" I asked the moment I went inside the room

"Same thing you're doing here. To cool down…. Have a breather from what going on in the other room. I'm getting soft because of your brother and sister... ha... It feels just like yesterday when I first meet your siblings. It's so funny to think there just like each other. She was just like dipstick before Vlad fused part of dipsticks DNA in hers." Ember said as she placed her left foot on the wall behind her

"Ember why are you here? I know you told us before but... it has to be more than that." I asked

"You know I owe Dani a thing or two but those other halva's they deserve a better life this. I hate for them to go through why your sibling had to go though. Ghost like Redblood and Vlad give us a bad name but I shouldn't be saying anything I was no better than them a few years back." Ember said as she took her foot off the wall

"Hey don't bring yourself down..."I started to say

"Nah I'm fine. I know I've made my mistakes but at least I own up to them... Hey look I think your mom's coming too." Ember said

* * *

"Luna" Danny said to me

I didn't listen I just keep aiming at Redblood I didn't care where my shots went I just wanted them to hit that monster.

"I'm doing this for you Lilly." I thought to myself

_"I promise I will always protect you Lilly. I won't let the monsters hurt you." I said_

_"You promise Luna?" younger Lilly said _

_"I promise" I said _

"Why does life take away the people I love? My mother, my father, my aunt, and uncle, Lilly's older brother Zach, and now Lilly. Who else will you take away from me clockwork? Who else? Will it be my brothers, my sweet and caring brothers will you take them away from me to? Redblood will pay, if it's the last thing I do and Dani I will free you!" I vowed to myself

"Youngblood go help out dani. I think she needs a hand "I said through my mind

He didn't even need to be told twice. The second I said her name he was off. I wish they would both open their eyes and see that they feel the same way about each other. Clockwork so help me if he doesn't get to tell her what he wanted to tell her I will personally beat your ghost butt! Youngblood cares for her to much I don't think he'd ever let her get hurt not on his watch.

" Luna watch out" Danny said as he put a shield up in front of me just before Redblood aimed one of his own ecto rays at me. It had bounced of the shield and ended up freeing Nico from his little predicament Danny had put him in. I think some ghost forget their ghost because by the look on Nico's face it made it noticeable. But the moment he was freed he went to my brother and began yelling at the three ghost he was fighting.

"Luna, would Lilly want you to throw your life away? All she wanted to do was to save Dani and protect her family don't make her death worthless you need to clear your head" Danny said through my head

He was right but I won't even dare tell him that.

"Put down the shield phantom I got this" I said out loud

By this point my adrenaline was pumping though my veins. Everything I had planned out for us ended up being a totally waste in the end. Though I can understand we rather fight our own battles than to have others tell us what to do.

"Danny I have an idea can you make an ice barricade around Redblood for just a minute please I have an idea." I said through my mind.

He nodded his head in response as he quickly barricaded Redblood.

"Alex please I need your help. Lilly wouldn't want you to give up on us just like that come on we need you" I yelled as I tried to add my own layer of ice

But he didn't respond back

"We will help you" Nico said as one of the Ghost he was yelling at went over to my brother. It seemed as though we had gained two new allies in the process of all of this.

I nodded my head giving him the instruction though my mind. It could have been easier if Alex was doing it but I think it best I lay off of him for now.

Nico's powers would have been more stable and more experienced than my brothers though. There was no way I could ask dani to do this while she's dealing with her own demons also with the fact that we knew that she could barely hold her own ground for the moment being. How she was still floating was a mystery to me but then again she strong willed and not one to give up.

"Ready Nico?" I asked

He nodded his head in response.

"Danny melt it" I said through my mind as I melted my own barricade.

The moment we saw Redblood I knew we had to work fast. Knowing from experience I knew we had to get him in a thermos and the sooner the better.

"NICO GO" I yelled

Immediately he began to run circles around Redblood making a fairly large tornado around Redblood and himself .It would have been an understatement if I had said he was fast on his feet. He had to at least be running up to 250 miles per hour.

"Danny now" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he pulled out the thermos

I could tell from the looks of it he had one of the newer modifications. It looked totally different from the one he used about a year ago when he went down to London for some odd reason. It look mystical in a way, it had to have been from a great inventor. Don't judge he's my hero!

* * *

_"Danny Now! "Luna yelled as I pulled out my thermos _

I had to be careful not to get Nico targeted while it locked on Redblood or else I would have trapped him inside with him. Which is something I do not want to do! My best bet was to somehow try and get above that tornado Nico had made to get a better aim at Redblood. But with the speed he was putting in that tornado I would be a rag doll.

"Luna gets Nico to slow down a bit I have to get a good aim on Redblood" I said through my mind

It was no less than a minute for Luna to get Nico to slow down just enough time for me to get into position.

"Perfect" I said aloud as I hovered us above the tornado

I unlocked the lid from the thermos aiming it at Redblood.

"Did you really think a little tornado stop me phantom" Redblood said

"Yes I did" I said as pressed the button and he was incased in the thermos.

"That too was eas…" I began to say as I heard my sister scream Youngblood's name.

* * *

**I'm going to end it there my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed this wild chapter . I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed on this story but I want to make a special thank you to Jim89 for helping me with a few of my chapters and giving me very nice reviews.**

**Questions of the week. " Who do you " ship" with who?" ( I'm curious)**

**" How do you think Ember knew about Dani before Danny's DNA was infused with hers?"**

**" Do you think the cure will work or not?"**


	23. reunion

_"Perfect" I said aloud as I hovered us above the tornado_

_I unlocked the lid from the thermos aiming it at Redblood._

_"Did you really think a little tornado stop me phantom" Redblood said_

_"Yes I did" I said as pressed the button and he was incased in the thermos._

_"That too was eas…" I began to say as I heard my sister scream Youngblood's name._

* * *

I spoke to soon . I turned around to see Redblood right behind his son. It was a duplication I should have known!

Youngblood turned around as though he knew what his father was thinking.

" You just don't give up do you!" Redblood said as he tried to hit my sister with one of his ecto rays

Youngblood ended up grabbing my sister and turning the both of them invisible.

" I wont let you hurt her!" Youngblood yelled as he turned himself visible again .

If the odds were against us before now they are no longer. Luna ,Luke, Alex, Nico, and Youngblood were all shooting at Redblood . But no matter how hard they tried it always seemed as though Redblood was one step ahead of them.

If they all shot at him ; he'd just duplicate himself. But one thing I noticed is that Redblood never shot at his son. Which felt off to me, maybe Redblood aim was slightly off or maybe he just couldn't bear to actually harm him son. But either way it didn't match Redblood had harmed his son before so why not now?

By this point Vlad had no trouble getting his hits at my sister. She been slowly losing her strength. Those Blood blossoms had to be the reason why she was failing to get a proper hit on him. At the moment she had a shield around herself. At this rate she couldn't hold up that shield for much longer.

" Danny don't just float there go help her" Luna said as she nearly missed one of Redblood's ecto rays .

I hadn't noticed until then that I had just been observing the whole situation at hand. Duplicating myself into two I sent one part of myself to Youngblood and the triplets . The other was sent to go help Sam. While I went off to go help my sister.

" Daniel you've finally joined us" Vlad said as he smiled at me while he threw one of his ecto rays at Dani breaking her shield.

" Leave her alone Vlad" I yelled as I flew over to my sister

" I'm Fine Danny" My little sister whispered as she floated next to me

" Of course you would want that but no can do, not until I get what I'm looking for." Vlad said

"What do you even want from me " my sister asked hoarsely

" You hold that the answer Danielle" Vlad said

* * *

" Jazz." My mother whispered as she sat up in the bed .

" Mom how are you feeling? " I asked as Ember disappeared

" Fine, now Jazz tell me how is she doing? " my mother asked

" There giving her the cure now "I said softly

We stayed silent for a few minutes letting the realty set in that all of this was really happening.

" When can I see her?" My mother asked

" I don't know mom. Are you sure you want to see her right now?" I asked

"I haven't seen her in fourteen years. I haven't stopped thinking about her since that night. Of course I want to see her!" She yelled

"Mrs. Fenton I don't think you want to see her like this. " Ember said as she appeared by the door

" She's my daughter I have the right to see her!" my mother yelled

" Mom I know you want to see her but…" I trailed off

" I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to yell. Just after fourteen year of searching, I didn't think we'd ever find her alive. I know she's in critical condition and you both don't want me to go wild in there. But after so long I don't care if she's in her worst condition I just want to see my baby girl." My mother said as she whipped her eyes

I couldn't help but wonder what my mother was thinking of all of this. Learning that you long lost daughter had been found but was in no state to see her yet. It must be heart breaking . Then theirs us that know at any moment Dani's core could go out of control or that the cure wouldn't work. Then theirs' the triplets they don't have parents, a home and they just lost their cousin. It seems as though fate was working against all of us but we still have to have hope other wise how are we suppose to get though this.

I looked over at Ember. She nodded her head.

"Mrs. Fenton are you sure" Ember asked as my mother slowly got up

She didn't have to say anything she just fallowed Ember across the hall leaving me alone in the empty room.

* * *

" Its going to take awhile for it to react but for now all we can do is wait. I know that's not something you all want to hear right now but its the best news I can give you at the moment" Veronica said as she looked at one of the doctors.

"How long will it take for it to take affect" I asked

" I can't say we haven't had to make the cure in ages. There no telling how long it will take nor how long it will take for her to fully recover. I wish there was more I could tell you but at the moment I do not have the answers." Veronica said as she pulled one of the doctors aside.

" Tucker" Valerie said

" Yes Val" I replied back

" Don't give up on her just yet ok" Valerie said as her voice dropped

" I haven't yet" I said as Danny's mom entered the room along with Ember

" Mrs. Fenton" Valerie

Mrs. Fenton looked over at Valerie but she spoke no words. The room had fell silent as we watched Mrs. Fenton walk over to Dani . She placed her hand on her youngest daughter head moving Dani's bangs away from her eyes. eyes shinned brightly the room felt more relaxed until she looked at the screen beside Valerie.

" Did He do this to my baby" Mrs. Fenton ask as she pointed at Vlad

" It wasn't just him...Mom " Jazz said as she walked into the room

Who would have know that today would be so eventful and it all started with one simple ghost scan.

" Mr. Foley can you join me in my office " Veronica said as she pulled me aside

I nodded my head fallowing her out into her office.

" Gaven, Please go watch Dani" Veronica said as pulled out a seat for me.

" Thank you Princess. Now I do not mean to be rude why have you called me here." I asked as she sat across from me

"You know as well as I that the chosen ones sister's core is not stable enough for this. I'm worried for her over all health. There's a very high possibility that her core will break. If she does make it out of this there is a thirty percent chance that she'll ever be the same person you all know. But there is another reason why I've called you here ."Veronica said as she gave me time to process what she said

" Let me guess you talked with Clockwork" I said

" You could say that. It lead more into more questions than answers." she said

" You said awhile back that _the gifted one is not with us at the moment _ does it involve that. Does it involve Lilly? " I asked

" I can't say, their fates are not in my hands . I can only offer this. If this cure doesn't work are you will to do one of these three thing." Veronica asked

" As long as it helps Dani i'll do whatever I can" I exclaimed

" One you can have the medic team try to find another cure . Two you can give us the D-stabilizer for and extra boost. Three you can let her fight the Blood blossoms on her own " Veronica said

" Are you say that the cure is not going to work" I asked

" Just answer please I cant be sure if its going to happen or not. There are always four fates in lifes. Ones where you chose the right answer and do the wrong thing or you can do the right thing all the way though. This isn't just Dani's fate we are dealing with right now it involves many more people than you think." Valerie said

* * *

** Hi readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I know I left something's vague in this chapter. I'll hit more on those in the next few chapters.**

**Question of the week. What fate will Tucker chose ?**


	24. The count down begins

_ " You said awhile back that the gifted one is not with us at the moment does it involve that. Does it involve Lilly? " I asked_

_" I can't say, their fates are not in my hands . I can only offer this. If this cure doesn't work are you will to do one of these three thing." Veronica asked_

_" As long as it helps Dani i'll do whatever I can" I exclaimed_

_" One you can have the medic team try to find another cure . Two you can give us the D-stabilizer for and extra boost. Three you can let her fight the Blood blossoms on her own " Veronica said_

_" Are you say that the cure is not going to work" I asked_

_" Just answer please I cant be sure if its going to happen or not. There are always four fates in lifes. Ones where you chose the right answer and do the wrong thing or you can do the right thing all the way though. This isn't just Dani's fate we are dealing with right now it involves many more people than you think." Veronica said_

* * *

_ " _All three of them are dangerous in there own way. If I chose the first one who's going to say that we have enough time for that. With the second option we don't have any grantee that it will even increase the work of the cure and what if it don't work well together and end up fighting against Dani rather than helping her. There is no way im choosing the last one ! I'm not going to give up on her none of us are so that's a no for that one." I exclaimed

Veronica nodded her head in agreement to what I said

" But if we have your people make another cure. It will be like we are willing to let the time pass for the Blood Blossoms to fully destroy her. I have to go with giving her the d-stabilizer it's the safest move I can make for her." I said wondering if I chose the right thing to do

" When the time come will you do this without hesitation?" Veronica asked

" I will" I said

" Ok then Mr. Foley I have high hopes that you can do what you say." Veronica said as she shock my hand

" Go ahead and head back to the room i'll join up with the rest of you later. For now im going to try to contact my father since he's away at the moment" Veronica said as she lead me out of the room.

As I walked down the halls all I could hear was a small click of a clock it was faint but I could hear it. It wasn't a calming noise to say the least. It was like a count down as I got closer to Dani's room the louder it got. But the whole time the only thing I could think about was what the princess had said. She not only made it sound like the cure wouldn't work but that what ever I chose to does was between life and death.

I couldn't shake the felling something bad was going to happen. Which lead to me thinking again if I had made the best decision. Then I thought of what she said _their fates are not in my hands . _ Who's fates are we talking about . Something in that statement made me fell at easy but not in the same way.

" Tucker where have you been " Valerie asked as I walking in the room

" I was talking to the princess. How is Dani?"

Valerie didn't even have to say anything it was easy to tell that the cure hadn't even introduced itself to Dani's Body. Dani's skin was a perfect example of snow . All the color in her face was drained. She looked as though she was barely breathing then there where those two huge gash's on her head and her left leg. Which is odd they should have healed up by now . Before she has burning hot to the touch but now she's ice cold. Nothing look or sounded good and I could still hear the loud ticking. But now it was going insane.

" Tucker are you ok. You don't look to well do you want to sit down" Ember said as she pulled out a seat for me to sit in

" I'm fine. Can you do something for me?" I asked

" Sure thing Tucker" Ember said

" Ok when I give you the signal I need you to...get Jazz and Mrs. Fenton out of the room" I said as quite as I could

* * *

" Your a nut job you crazy fruit loop! I don't know what your talking about" I yelled

" Oh but you do Dani!" Vlad said as he floated closer to me and my brother

" I think that asteroid mess up your brain even more fruit loop "Danny said flying a few inch in front of me

" Foolish children why would I have come here if I had no intent of gaining anything" Vlad said

" Then what are you after !" I yelled

" You should remember I made you promise to keep it a ,ghost vow. Now I need it !" Vlad said

All of the sudden I had a quick flash of a small key.

My eyes widen I shock my head. "No no no no this is not good! I cant let him find that key!" I though to myself

" Where is it Girl!" Vlad said

" I will never tell you" I yelled

My body couldn't move . All I could see was Youngblood fly in front of me. All I could hear was a loud voice echo in my head

" Give up already . Your never going to win like this. Your to weak. Its your fault Youngblood's gone now. "Vlad voiced echoed in my mind

"No, No not him please not him" I whispered as I flew over to Youngblood's body

Vlad's smug expression didn't change .

" Dani please don't give up. Dani I will always l..."

" You'll always what... Youngblood. You'll always what.. Youngblood please don't leave me. Please Youngblood" I cried

" You killed him" I screamed the moment his body stopped breathing

" No he brock a vow , by saving you he died." Vlad said

The moments passing where a blur all I could see was red and I'm not exactly sure what happened but once I came too everyone except Danny was knocked out. I then noticed Vlad face down on the floor beside me. My hand where glowing white. I was tempted to do more but he was down and I wont stoop to his level. Not even after what he did.

" Danny would you do the honors" I asked as i looked around the destroyed room

" Luna, Luke, Alex, Nico, Sam, and the little kid there all here. Danny where's Redblood? Where are Youngblood and Lilly body's" I asked as I turned around

' I don't know Sis. " Danny said as he put the cap on the thermos

" Lets wake them up." I said as I felt a strong shock wave course through me. Causing my to drop to my knees.

" Dani" My brother yelled

" I'm fine just get them up we have to find him before he finds what Vlad was after." I said as I tried to let the shock wave pass

But my brother just kneeled beside me.

' We'll get you through this ok. Just keep on fighting." He said

" I don't want to keep fighting .All it doing is killing all of you. I can't bear to lose you my hero and big brother and I don't want to lose you like I lost Lilly and Youngblood. It's my fault there gone now" I sobbed out

" It's all my fault" I repeated as Danny wrapped his arms around me

" I'm not giving up on you yet so don't you dare give up on yourself. Don't you dare say it your fault do you understand me . They gave up there lifes to save you, dont make their efforts meaningless." Danny said as he let go of me and started to wake up the six

* * *

**This is were im going to leave you guy sorry. Don't kill me... I wish I could tell you all what I have plan for the next chapter but I cant sorry. All I can say is look forward to seeing some familiar faces.**

**Anyways questions of the week.**

**Do you think Tucker made the right decision?**

**Who fates are in Tuckers hands besides Dani's?**

** What do you think the key has to do with Dani?**


	25. Broken trust

_" I'm fine just get them up we have to find him before he finds what Vlad was after." I said as I tried to let the shock wave pass_

_But my brother just kneeled beside me._

_' We'll get you through this ok. Just keep on fighting." He said_

_" I don't want to keep fighting .All it doing is killing all of you. I can't bear to lose you my hero and big brother and I don't want to lose you like I lost Lilly and Youngblood. It's my fault there gone now" I sobbed out_

_" It's all my fault" I repeated as Danny wrapped his arms around me_

_" I'm not giving up on you yet so don't you dare give up on yourself. Don't you dare say it your fault do you understand me . They gave up there lifes to save you, dont make their efforts meaningless." Danny said as he let go of me and started to wake up the six_

* * *

I was lucky that this hadn't happened when I was fighting Vlad. All of the sudden I felt a numbing coldness course throughout my entire body. This is not good ... I've had this happen before but never this bad. My cores their shutting down, sooner or later I'm going to start melting .

"I hope this cure works" I whispered to myself as I forced myself to stand up. But only for my own knees to collapse from underneath me.

" Dani your in no shape to continue to over use your powers!" Luna said though my mind as she helped Luke and Nico up

" Dani are you ok?" Sam said as she raced over to me

She didn't even give me time to respond to her. Her healing hands where on my back the moment she ran over to me.

" Dani, you need to be careful. We can handle the rest as long as you continue too focus on fighting those Blood blossoms" Sam said as my brother helped up Alex and the two girls

" Ok" I replied not wanting to argue with Sam

" That should hold you up for awhile. Just let me know when you need me again alright." Sam as she took her hand off my back

" Dani your core it's..." Luna began to say as she walked over to me

" There fine thanks for asking" I said immediately as I looked up to glare at her

" Don't tell them" I said telepathically

" But..." Luna replied back

" Don't , I got this under control" I said once more telepathically

" Your welcome" Luna said aloud with a sigh as Danny, Nico , the two girls and Luke walked over to us

" Thank you " I said telepathically

" Where's Redblood?" Alex asked as he joined the rest of the group.

Luna's eyes widened

" Dani he has the key!" Luna said as everyone gathered around me

" This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?!" I said as I clinched my hands together on the ground

" What's wrong?" Danny asked as another shock wave coursed over me

" If Redblood actually find out what room the central controls are we are all doomed!" Luna said as she paced back and fourth

" That key... is not something just anyone can get a hold of! We have to make sure he doesn't..." I struggled to say

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him before he finds that room!" one of the blue haired girls asked

" I agree with her. We shouldn't wait. Who knows what will happen if he... if he gets there before we do." the other blue haired girl said as she kneeled down beside me

" Whats your name" I asked

" I'm Bella that's Beth" Bella said as she pointed to Beth

" There best friends but there both halva's" luna said as she whispered to herself " How did I know that?"

" Um we prefer the term half dead but still living, not to be rude or anything." Beth said as she crossed her arms

"Righttt..." Bella said as she glared at her friend

" Oh right sorry , I forgot" Luna said

" It's alright but Bella's right we should stop Redblood before he get there. We have no time to decide who's doing what this time Luna...sorry" Beth said as she looked at Bella

" Look we know you guy we all want to get out of here but our top priority is to make sure Dani maintains her cores or else you know what will happen." Bella said softly

" I have to agree with them. the more time we stay here the more time Redblood has of finding that room" Luke said

" That's defiantly not what we want..." Alex trailed off

I hadn't the time to determine if I trust the two of them. I have to agree with this one on this. the clock is literally ticking down on us and if we don't find Redblood first i'll be nothing more that a robot and a power source for him.

" Ok let's do it" I exclaimed

" Well need to slit up to cover more ground. Luna could you get Beth and Bella hooked up ." Danny said as Luna tried before she stumbled into Alex

" Don't worry we'll just go with you .It will save you the trouble ok" Bella smiled as she gave Luna her hand

" Ok Luna, Beth, Bella you should go cheek the memory room." I said

" Danny can you work with Luke and Nico and go down to the jail ceils." Luna asked

" Yes I can. What about the rest of them?" Danny said

" The rest of us can go to the control room. If any thing happens to Dani both Alex and I can heal her" Sam said as she put her hand on my shoulder

" Ok we have it figured out lets split up before we waste any more time here!" Bella said as she stood up

" Go' I said nodding my head as everyone else floated to there destination

"Dani you ready" Sam said as she gave me her hand to stand up

" Yes let's get out of here!" I said looking at the last place I saw Youngblood

" Alex come on lets go1" Sam said

He nodded his head as we began to fly off

Sam was in frount I was in the middle and well Alex was behind me

He seemed reserved to himself. I guess he feels bad about all of this. As he should be... he didn't want to believe us or help us until Lilly...

" Alex are you alright your falling behind? " Sam ask

" I'm ... I'm ... Sorry I didn't listen to you guys. I was dumb and ...and" Alex began to say

"It's alright, Right Dani?" Sam ask as we turn another corner

" Yeah , sure whatever." I said rolling my eyes

" At least your with us now! That's what matter!" Sam said as she glared at me

It was easy for her to say that. If he would have helped in the first place maybe... Lilly would still be here. I get that Vlad was messing with his head in all but... but he should have believed us. He wanted to keep his family together but he is/was the one that's tearing it apart! I know Sam's not happy with my response but how can she expect me to trust someone that didn't trust us in the first place. I know I'm be a bit hypercritical but how can I not be. I don't trust that easily not after all that I've been through! He has to earn my trust , I'm not going to hand it out like free piece of candy.

" Dani , stop it's not his fault! It's non of our faults. Like to said Vlad had tampered with his mind" Luna said telepathically

" Why should I trust him! TELL ME WHY" I screamed telepathically

" BECAUSE HE'D DOING EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO PROTECT YOU! HE WAS DOING WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS RIGHT ! ALL HE WANT TO DO WAS KEEP US TOGETHER THATS ALL. if YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE BLAME REDBLOOD BLAME VLAD! THERE THE ONES THAT TOOK THEM AWAY FROM US NOT ALEX. WHY IS IT JUST HIM THAT YOU DON'T TRUST!" Luna screamed back as I felt a ice cold chill enter the whole area we where in

"He was the on that decided to fight Luke all on his own because he didn't want to get his family "hurt" . HE GAVE UP ON LILLY! HE SAID HE WOULDNT GIVE UP BUT HE DID! It doesn't matter if he was controlled by Vlad or not. He knew what he was doing wrong and yet he chose to do it any way!" I yelled in responses

" You have no idea what he's going though! He's been blaming himself ever since we became halva's and he's blaming himself more now. He didn't want any of this none of us did! The only thing all of us wanted to do for you and for us is to keep each other together and safe. He's top priority to him was his family and it still is! all of us want to protect you Dani. You just have to trust all of us if you want us all to get out of here safe. Please Dani you have to trust him! He's not Vlad you have to understand that! All he's ever done wrong here is try to do what he thought was right" Luna said telepathically

" Your right I don't that doesn't mean I have to trust him." I yelled straight back

" Do you honestly thing Youngblood or Lilly would want you to be thinking this way?" Luna ask

" They'd be telling me to trust my gut felling ! I Don't trust him!" I yelled

" YOUR ACTING LIKE VLAD. QUITE BEING MISGUIDED BY YOUR OWN HATE AND START OPENING YOUR EYES. STARTING SEEING THE TRUTH DANI!" Luna yelled

" IM NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!"I yelled

" Really ? First your eyes turn red and then you go on a rampage .Do you know how terrifying that was. No one could calm you down not even Danny!I don't even know what happened after I passed out. Now you don't want to trust someone because of what they though they did was right. That exactly like Vlad when he became a halva. He blamed your father for an accident " Luna said

" What ..what Jack did was an accident your brother knew what he was doing was wrong. Those cases are nothing alike" I stuttered

" Are you sure there not alike and how can you be so sure Alex knew all of this that you said he knew." Luna said

" Dani... Hello earth to Dani are you ok" Sam said as she waved her hand in front of me

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Im sooo sorry it took me this long to write it out. Anyways ****I have a couple of questions for you.**

**Do you think Dani will be able to trust Alex**

**What do you think of both Bella and Beth. Do you think they will help Team phantom or not?**

** Do you agree with Dani with her trust issues with Alex or do you agree with Luna?**


	26. Athors note

Hello my lovely readers I know it been a while since I last updated but the next chapter should be out soon. I apologies for the long wait . With school work and other projects ive been working on I've found it hard to get this chapter finalized . But the one year anniversary of this story is coming soon so look forward to something exciting. Untill next time - Vmt out


	27. silence

_" YOUR ACTING LIKE VLAD. QUITE BEING MISGUIDED BY YOUR OWN HATE AND START OPENING YOUR EYES. STARTING SEEING THE TRUTH DANI!" Luna yelled_

_" IM NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!"I yelled_

_" Really ? First your eyes turn red and then you go on a rampage .Do you know how terrifying that was. No one could calm you down not even Danny!I don't even know what happened after I passed out. Now you don't want to trust someone because of what they though they did was right. That exactly like Vlad when he became a halva. He blamed your father for an accident " Luna said_

_" What ..what Jack did was an accident your brother knew what he was doing was wrong. Those cases are nothing alike" I stuttered_

_" Are you sure there not alike and how can you be so sure Alex knew all of this that you said he knew." Luna said_

_" Dani... Hello earth to Dani are you ok" Sam said as she waved her hand in front of me_

* * *

" I'm fine" I said

" Where to next " Sam asked as she looked as though she was going to say something else

" Take a left down the hall then take a sharp turn the right I'll lead from there" I said as we started flying again

" Are you going to start listening to my thoughts all the time now Luna " I said telepathically

" Are you really going to do this right now" Luna asked

"Whatever so do you mean" I said sarcastically

" You know what your doing Dani!" Luna sharply replied

"Oh how do you know that?" I yelled telepathically as my group went left

"Because I know your being sarcastic " Luna sighed

" That my point I know..." I began to say

" Ok! Fine Dani believe what you want. But right now we do not need to be fighting right now! This is not the time nor place to do this. I'm not going to push your cores farther than they already are. Not over this childish argument!" Luna said

"Ugh" I said aloud causing Sam and Alex to stop moving

" What's wrong... Dani?"" Alex asked nervously

" Nothing I'm fine" I said as I slammed my fist against into the wall beside me leaving a fairly large dent hole

" Sorry" Alex whispered out as he look at the ground

" It's alright Alex, she's probably just stressed." Sam said as she tried to soothe Alex

" You would believe it even if I told you" I murmured under my breath

" Dani are you sure your ok? We can stop for a little bit so you can clear your mind." Sam said

"how can I clear my head if she's always reading it" I whispered

" I'm alright lets get moving before he finds the control room!" I said as I forced myself to fly faster to the control room

" Dani slow down you don't need to over work your core" Sam yelled as she tried to catch up with me

" There already over worked Sam! If we don't get to that room first everyone in here is going to die! And all your efforts will be for nothing " I yelled spinning myself around to face both of them

" Dani calm down we'll get there before he does I promise ok. We just need to be careful and keep your cores stable " Sam said softly

" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MY CORE'S ARE SHUTTING DOWN. BEFORE LONG I WILL START TO MELT!" I yelled as I quickly covered my mouth

" Your cores there what ?" Sam said as she began to shake in fear

" There shutting down and it my fault .I should have help sooner maybe I could have stabilized you from the beginning. Dani please except my apology Please forgive me I know I've messed up but please let me make this right." Alex said as he slowly walked closer to me

" It ..." I began to say as dropped down to my knees as once again another shock wave passed though me leaving me in tears

" There getting more frequent . Are you sure they gave you the cure?" Luna asked telepathically

" Yes I'm sure!" I said as I tried not to scream out in agony as another shock wave passed

" Dani may I " Alex began to say as Sam interrupted him

" Just do it " Sam begged as Alex placed his hands on my back

* * *

_" Dani" Alex yelled as he leaped out in front of me _

_Everything was pitch black. For a second all I could hear we the faint breathing of some one across the room. But then the room echoed with Luna and luke scream for Alex and myself. Everyone was screaming then I could hear laughter . It made me feel sick like a fire was burning inside of me. I could see tears forming in my eyes as the black smoke began to fade. I could see the faint outline of Redblood. My hand were burning with fire the tears on my face were falling freely. My eye were filled with fire . For a quick second I could see a tent of red in my eyes. _

_And then I saw him. Alex he was curled up in a ball . I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not his face was pure white but he had a smile on his face. He look satisfied like he had done accomplished a mission. I couldn't move I couldn't speak and worst of all I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

* * *

" I ... I hope you feel a bit better now Dani" Alex as he took his hand off my back

" Than... Thank you" I managed to stutter out.

"What in the world did I just see" I murmured to myself

" Dani Are you alright" Luna asked

" I don't even know" I said telepathically as I slowly got up

" Lets go" I said as I started to fly

Both Sam and Alex looked at each other briefly they then nodded in both stayed quite as I lead them. Every once in while they give each other worried glances as if I didn't see them.

" How is it even possible that this morning I was at Youngblood's house and then tonight I end up here .If I hadn't started the fight between youngblood and myself Maybe everything would have ended differently." I thought to myself

" Your good at blaming others and yourself now aren't you Dani?" Luna ask in a somewhat sad voice

" Get out of my head" I yelled telepathically

" No im not going to let you bet yourself up or anyone else for that matter. We'll get Redblood and we will make sure both of them pay for this. We just have to get you though this mess." Luna said

"Luna disconnect me right now!" I yelled

" Dani..." Luna began to say

"DO IT NOW" I screamed telepathically

For once I felt an utter silence in my head. My own thought were my own . But soon after I had a felling of dread. Maybe that wasn't a good idea after all.

" Dani" Sam asked

" What" I replied as I pinched the bridge of my nose

" Is this the room?"Alex asked

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers it been a while. So sorry for the long wait. Im finally out of school for a while so i'll be updating more often I hope. Anyways let Get back to the story. I've noticed while I was writing this it feels like they keep saying we have to get there fast and it feels like there taking forever . The reason being is because the timing between all of this is at least ten to fifteen minutes ( from when they split up till this point).Its also the importance of them getting to the room before Redblood .**

**Ok enough of my talking lets get to the questions of the chapter**

**What do you think Dani saw while Alex was healing her( did she see into the future or was it just imagination)? What do you think happened to Alex in the vision?**


	28. Realization

_" No im not going to let you bet yourself up or anyone else for that matter. We'll get Redblood and we will make sure both of them pay for this. We just have to get you though this mess." Luna said_

_"Luna disconnect me right now!" I yelled_

_" Dani..." Luna began to say_

_"DO IT NOW" I screamed telepathically_

_For once I felt an utter silence in my head. My own thought were my own . But soon after I had a felling of dread. Maybe that wasn't a good idea after all._

_" Dani" Sam asked_

_" What" I replied as I pinched the bridge of my nose_

_" Is this the room?"Alex asked_

* * *

I nodded my head in response to Alex question as I slowly fazed through the wall. Nothing seem out of the ordinary , well besides the two huge machines that where obviously over steamed. One was ice blue while the other was fire red. The liquids inside them seem to be boiling .Both machines sat in the middle of the room while they where surrounded by one scanner. one circuit breaker, and a few advanced control panels.

You know like the ones they show in movies. But even with the small relief the Redblood wasn't in here I couldn't shake pass what I saw when Alex was healing me. Maybe it was my imagination but whatever it was I don't want it to happen. Luna's family has been though enough they don't need to lose two family members in one day not if I can help it. Now every time I look at Alex I seem to see a new side of him. He seems shaken, confused , scarred and even lost all at once and he can't seem to apologize enough . Maybe I was wrong to resent him for Lilly's death. He was the only one that went to go try and heal her. He might have made the wrong decision to help Vlad and Redblood but he was trying to protect his family. After all that he's been through losing his Mom, Dad, Aunt,Uncle, and now both of his cousins I can understand where he's coming from. And even while he was fight Luke he purposefully missed Luke so he wouldn't hurt him. But still with this new perspective I don't know what I feel of him maybe im being stubborn but he still needs to show me that I can truly trust him .

" Dani, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as she pulled me from my thoughts

" Honestly I don't know what I feel like ." I said as I pulled Alex to the corner of the room

"Alex / Dani I have something I need to tell you" We said simultaneously

" Dani you go first" Alex said

" I had a vision while you were healing me. I don't know if it was just my imagination of not but please what ever you do ,do not try to protect me when Redblood gets here. For the safety of your family please do this for me . " I begged him

" I can't do that Dani. I also had a vision but whatever I saw if I don't save you it will be a worse out come. I can't let you die. I own it to you and the rest of my family to do this . " Alex said

" No you can't I wont allow it." I yelled

" If I don't do this, think about your family . You haven't seen them since you where a year old. Think about how they feel .Their this close to getting you back and if you don't let me do this they will have this eternal though that they could have saved you sooner . If I die I'll be with by cousins and the rest of my family . I will be alright" Alex said

" No you can't. There has to be another way . Maybe if you bloke his strike with a shield." I suggested

" There's no way I could do that his ecto beam would inevitably destroy my shied and it might hit you in the process. I can't take that risk!" Alex said

" There has to be a way! Maybe you could surround the hit with the shield and you could make sure none of it escapes the barrier around it. It would be like a bubble that capsulizes the ecto beam inside it."I said

" I would have to react at the speed of light. I don't know if I could do that without draining my ghost core and turning human again. " Alex said

" You have to ,with the last bit of you power you can leave my body and turn back to a human. You'll be safe once you get out." I said as my brother, Luke and Nico flew into the room

" Clone of Redblood right behind us." Danny huffed

" I'll try." Alex said determinedly

"Maybe I should give him some more credit. If he get thought this it would be a miracle. If he doesn't he'll be another person that has died because of me. I can't let that happen not again!" I thought to myself

* * *

_" Ok when I give you the signal I need you to...get Jazz and Mrs. Fenton out of the room" I said as quietly as I could _

" But why?" Ember asked

" They do not need to see what is about to happen ." I exclaimed

" What do they not need to see Tucker?" Valerie asked me

" Oh what we plan to get Dani once she gets out of this for her birthday!" Ember said smoothly

Valerie looked at me for the longest time. She shook her head as if she knew.

"This girl knows me too well." I thought to myself

" Tucker , Do you think im that dumb. What's going to happen to Dani ?" Valerie asked

" Ok , fine there's a likelihood that the cure isn't working for her and she needs something to boost her up. I have promised to give her the destabilizer when the time is right . For now we just sit and wait. I know it's nothing none of us want to do but I'll know when the time is right. When it happens I need both of you to get both Mrs. Fenton and Jazz out of the room as fast as possible. I have a felling this in not something anyone will be wanting to see." I said is a hushed tone

"What do you mean the cures not working, it has to!" Ember exclaimed quietly

" It is working but it needs this boost." I said pulling out the destabilizer

" Ok well for now we just need to both have our eyes on the screen and on Dani." Valerie said calmly as she took first watch of Dani while Ember watched the screen

" Mrs. Fenton, do you know what time it is?" I asked

" 11:30 why?" Mrs. Fenton asked

" No reason." I said seeming to satisfy her question

" Fifteen minutes with the cure and still nothing. She been fighting this for about four hours now. How is she even alive at this point is beyond me. Not even Danny lasted a full 15 minutes under the blood blossoms .She's fighting but the harder she fights this the more wore out her cores get. Her cores are obviously over extending themselves its getting to the point in which she might start melting. I don't know even if this destabilizer will work with everything else we are trying to do. What good will this little vile do? It did one miracle but I don't know if it can preform another one.I have to stop thinking like this not now Dani needs me and I can't let her down. " I thought to myself

Valerie took charge of the situation . But now she looks as though she reliving a nightmare.

" Have I ever told you of the time I first met Dani." Valerie said as she looked at Dani

" No not really." I said

" She looked a lot like this when I first met her. She was running away from Vlad and she was barely able to stand on her own two feet. I had been searching for her ghost half at the time because Vlad had tricked me into thinking she was the enemy. I had been flying around when I noticed her in her human form. She had pick pocketed an apple to keep her strength up to go see her "cousin". I wanted to help her because she reminded me of well me at the time. I startled her and she had some how ran into an abandoned two story house. I went in to go save her but she ended up saving me from being killed by the falling building we where under. By doing that she had shown me her Ghost half. I was utterly confused but I had trapped her into thinking I was the good guy. Which I do admit was a jerky move. Im sure you heard the part about Danny trying to save her and how I was a jerk yet again . But Danny made me realize that she was more than just a ghost she was a human also I wont ever let anyone hurt her again. Not if I can prevent it ,she's been to hell and back . I've never been so scared in my life the first time I saw her melt completely. I don't want her to got though that again. Tucker you have to promise me that you will do whatever you can to save her." Valerie begged me

" I promise."I said felling the weight of the world on my shoulders

_"This isn't just Dani's fate we are dealing with right now it involves many more people than you think" Veronica's _voice echoed in my head

"Quit promising things you do not know will happen." Ember whispered

" Why?" Jazz asked

" BECAUSE SOME PROMISES ARE NOT FOREVER. SOME ARE MEANINGLESS. SOME ARE NOT TRUE. SO DONT PROMISE UNLESS YOU KNOW YOU CAN ACTUALLY DO IT. "Ember yelled as she flew off

" Ember" Jazz yelled as she ran after her

* * *

" Ember! Slow down! Please tell me whats wrong" I yelled as I tried to catch up with the flying ghost

" Clockwork Please Tell me that this is not the future for this girl." Veronica yelled making me stop for a brief second to here what they were saying

" I know you think very highly of her but I can not show you any more of her future . To much insight into the future can cause more problems that it does help . I assure whatever happens, happens. You can not change these events not even at your own will my dear this fate is her own and she has to get thought it by her own doing if she is able to save the boy and girl then she can. If she can not it is the fate that has been chosen. " Clockwork said

"But what if she is only able to save one of them?" Veronica asked

" It is her own chose, a life for a life . She will have to chose between love and friendship and they both will change her life. Now I must leave for even now we are being watched . Your father will be home soon you may advise with him what you think is best to do. Until next time Veronica." Clockwork said

" Goodbye Clockwork." Veronica said

" This is worse than I thought I was. If only I could do something, but not even I can altar this one . Maybe I am getting to involved with her case but she has help so many ghost in our world and even in the human word that she needs someone to help her in her time of need. Even I owe her my gratitude ." Veronica said

" What was that all about ?" I thought to myself as I continued to look after Ember

"Ember? Where are you?" I said as I saw one of the doors close .

" Ember what was that all about?" I questioned her once I saw her in the room alone crying

" This is to much for me. She's just a little kid!" Ember said rocking back and forth

" Who's just a little kid?" I asked

" Dani ! Your sister. She wouldn't be in this mess if I had just done what Redblood had wanted me to do. " Ember cried

" What , Your not making any sense right now! Calm down tell me what's wrong. Why cant we promise. Please tell me Ember im your friend." I said calmly as I scooted towards her

" I don't have any friends ok. I can't.." Ember started to say

" Why can't you?" I asked

" I cant protect them when they need me! Dani needed me tonight and I left her alone because I thought she just be safe she needed a breather. I should have listen to my gut. I shouldn't have promised Youngblood I would keep her alive because I don't think I can anymore. If we lose her tonight it's going to be all my fault. She's just a kid she doesn't deserver this." Ember said as she pulled her knees closer to her face

" No one deserves this , but you know what we will do everything to protect her and make sure no one else will ever feel like this again and that can be a promise that will be made true. Ember you cant blame yourself for this. You couldn't have know. None of us could have and the one's that did know were being controlled by both Redblood and Vlad and they are now trying to get her out of this and bring her justice ."I said as Ember looked up at me

" She's a lot like you .Of course not as smart but she's as brave as both of you." Ember smiled

" I think Danny has the guts and I have the brains that's what makes us a good team . I have no doubt once we get Dani back and healthy she be the best addition. Your welcome to join team phantom ." I said giving her my hand

" No thanks. I don't think I could work with your brother not in a long shot but thanks." Ember gave me a small smile

"What working with the good guys making you look bad." I teased

"No. I'd actually rather be in that crowd now a days than with my old crew .I tend to say out of sticky situations now a days. I do have your sister to thank for that." Ember smiled

" It seems like everyone owns her their lifes."I blurted out

" With Good reason . She's defiantly got a lot of friends on her side. Some how she's friends with Walker which is beyond me but anyways she's a good kid and almost all of us are willing to protect her. She's got the worst back story than all of us and she's not even a full ghost yet .The same could be said with your brother and the new halva's." Ember said

* * *

**Happy one year anniversary to this story Yaa . Hi guys well I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Thank you all for sticking with me for a full year :). We are getting so close to the chapter I want to show you guys. I think you all will be very happy when that chapter comes out .**

**I have a few questions for you guys this week.**

**" Do you think Alex will be able to create the barricade bubble in time?"**

**" Do you think Tucker can keep his promises?"**

**"What did you guys think about Veronica and Clockwork's conversation? Who are they talking about ?"**

** Last but not least... " Do you think Veronica is getting to involved with this persons fate/case?"**


	29. The end is here pt1

"_ I think Danny has the guts and I have the brains that's what makes us a good team . I have no doubt once we get Dani back and healthy she be the best addition. Your welcome to join team phantom ." I said giving her my hand_

_" No thanks. I don't think I could work with your brother not in a long shot but thanks." Ember gave me a small smile_

_"What working with the good guys making you look bad." I teased_

_"No. I'd actually rather be in that crowd now a days than with my old crew .I tend to say out of sticky situations now a days. I do have your sister to thank for that." Ember smiled_

_" It seems like everyone owns her their lifes."I blurted out_

_" With Good reason . She's defiantly got a lot of friends on her side. Some how she's friends with Walker which is beyond me but anyways she's a good kid and almost all of us are willing to protect her. She's got the worst back story than all of us and she's not even a full ghost yet .The same could be said with your brother and the new halva's." Ember said_

* * *

" My sister is friends with Walker? I thought he hated humans let alone a halva." I exclaimed

" He doesn't hate, he's seen his fault in his ways and he's actually trying to lock away the actual bad ghost now. A lot of it has to do with you sister and your brother. I've seen your brother down in the ghost zone more often than usual." Ember trailed off

" What do you mean he... He's been duplicating himself to come down here ugh. I should have know he was acting strange these past few months." I said as I began to rub my temples

" I do know he's visits Clockwork, Frostbit and Walker quite often though. I don't really know though but there been some speculation that something happened when he was in England .He's been down in the ghost zone almost everyday since he went there." Ember said

"That was three months ago he said he took care of what needed to be done..."I said trying to wrap my mind around everything that's happened tonight

" Maybe he's just trying to check up on some of his friends and maybe to make sure that someone stays where there suppose to but that's just my idea..." Ember said cautiously

* * *

_" Clone of Redblood right behind us." Danny huffed_

_" I'll try." Alex said determinedly_

_"Maybe I should give him some more credit. If he get thought this it would be a miracle. If he doesn't he'll be another person that has died because of me. I can't let that happen not again!" I thought to myself_

"Please let this work ,please let this work! Luna can you hear me" I said though my mind

Everything was still quite. I am such an idiot. I need some form of communication from her any type of communication. A huff, a sigh something anything at this point will be essential for Alex .

" Luna please if you can hear me please answer." I begged through my mind

But still there was no reply nothing. I leaned against the red tube trying to clear my head.

" Luna please I'm sorry I was wrong to harbor such ill resentment towards Alex. I was wrong. I was wrong to not have trusted you and I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do in the near future . I'm sorry for everything I've put you through now I have to make this right I hope you can forgive me for this." I said as a tear feel past my face

" Sam can you come here please?" I asked as the boys began to shield the door in front of us

" Sure Dani what wrong?" Sam ask

" Does Tucker have the destabilizer..." I trailed off

" Dani no don't" Luna screamed through my head

" Yes he does why? What's going on Dani? "Sam asked

" Dani please don't do this it's to dangerous you need.." Luna began to say as I blocked her out of my mind

" Ok, Tucker I need to speak to you alone. I know there are other people are in the room can you please leave for a moment so I may be able to talk to Tucker." I said trying to hold back my tears

" Dani what are you doing?" Sam asked as I tried to ignore her

"Tucker I trust that you are alone now. I know what you are planning to do with the destabilizer please save it use it on Alex, he's more important right now. Please you have to trust me. You have to use it on Alex i'll be fine I promise" I started to say as another tear fell down my face

" I can do this I can fight it. He will need it more than me I trust you. Please save the destabilizer for him please I'm begging you . He doesn't deserver to die. You have to protect him you have to give him the destabilizer. I'll fight past this you just have to keep him alive Tucker I don't matter right now he does ok. You can't let him die on me." I said trying to control myself

" Dani, what did you just do? You know you need the destabilizer it might be your only chance to get out of this!" Sam said as she whipped her eyes

" And what have another one of Luna's family members die because of me. No not if I can help it Sam." I said as the tears fell freely from my face

" The cure is obviously not working that might have been you last chance to be able to get out of this." Sam said as she looked at my brother

" It is working its just..."I began to say

" It's being over powered by the amount of Blood blossoms in your system and it cant fight all of it. Yes I know Dani. That's why me and Alex have been healing you, you think we don't know what wrong . We know what's obviously going on here. We both know your fighting it right now. We know how much pain you are in because each time we heal you we feel what you feel for a split second. We know what's going on Dani we know how much pain you are going though . Even now your fighting it but you wont admit it because you want to put up the front that you are fine . I know your not ,your just as lost and confused and heart broken as Alex and that's why you don't want him to get hurt. You see yourself in him and that's why you struggle to trust him. I know you don't want to let anyone else fight for you but you need us and we need you just as much as you need us." Sam said as she hugged me

" I have to do this you have to trust me Sam and you too Tucker ." I said

" I trust you Dani, I really do I'm just worried. Don't you know what your sacrificing by doing this. What if you start melting? What if we can't save you?" Sam asked

" I know what I'm doing and it will be worth it ..." I said as the shield the boys had up broke as a cloud of smoke covered the room

" He's here..." I whispered taking a deep breath

" DANI" my brother and Alex yelled yell as I saw a someone's hands glow neon blue

" Yes Danielle where are you we all want to know?" Redblood said as chills covered down my spine

" Dani we are on are way!" Luna yelled though my mind

" It's fine take your good old time getting here because nothing about to happen!" I said sarcastically as my body began to feel numb

"This perfect, pull it together Dani you can't do this now " I though to myself as I looked down to see my feet began to melt. The room began to clear from the smoke.

" Dani." Alex mouthed as he noticed the I had started melting

" I see your finally coming to an end Girl it took you long enough. Your such a weakling I'd expect more from a part clone. Vlad was correct you were too easy , its a shame he isn't here to see you crumple to pieces." Redblood mocked

" I'm not done yet so don't count me out just yet." I said a shock wave passed though me

" Ha it look like you are at you last end" Redblood laughed as he charged towards me

"Not this time" Alex said as he ran at the speed of light and picking me up

"Alex watch it" I said surrounding a shield around us as Redblood started to aiming at us

"uh" the noise escapes my mouth as I try to hold up the shield while my body begins to melt up to my calf

" Come on Dani keep it together we are not going to give up now "I said to myself as I tried to maintain everything

I look around Redblood has duplicated himself into three everyone's fighting him. Danny tried to divert the Redblood that is attacking us but Luke is struggling to hold back Redbloods duplicate .

" Danny go help Luke " I yell through my mind

Danny's eyes look straight into mine for a split second .He looked petrified but yet he obey.

" We are almost there Dani." Luna said telepathically

" Could you like hurry a little bit faster, I'm kind of melting here !" I yelled telepathically

" We are trying!" Luna yelled

" Dani Put down the shield " Alex said demandingly

" Are you nuts ,NO!" I yelled as my shield began to crake

" Dani" Alex yelled the second my shield broke he jumped right straight in front of me

Time honestly slowed down for me. His body slowly jumped across mine. Redblood's ecto beam come slowly towards Alex's body. My eyes begin to water. Alex made a small ecto shield the ecto beam enclosed around with the bubble. Alex body glided across the room the bubble begins to crack. And then all I saw was darkness. My world is quite all I see is Alex's body. I want to hope that he's alive but even I know he's running out of time he needs to get out of here. I scream for Luke to go get Alex out of here . Luke able to hurry and get himself and his brother out of my mind. My hands erupt with fire even though I know the dangers of this im acting out of emotion. All I see is a tent of Red and a taste of blood in my mouth. Its sickening because even now Redblood is still laughing. He find this amusing he know's he's winning and I know it to. My body feels weak to the point I can only see my upper calf. My brother Danny's yelling I can see him he looks petrified . And I'm melting ten times faster now.

" Dani, this is not you please you have to stop." Danny yells as I begin to hear the outer world again

My bodies floating mid air and yet Redblood retreats. It's not because he's frightened no I can tell he's got something else planned.

* * *

**There you go you guys you are left with a cliffhanger ... To keep thing interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter . **

** I have a few questions for you all for this chapter. **

** do you think happened in England with Danny?**

**2\. Do you think Tucker will use the destabilizer on Dani or Alex?**

**3\. What do you think Redblood has up his sleeves? **

**See you soon **

**Also I want to say thank you to the people that have helped me extensively through this chapter and upcoming chapters. Specifically to Jim89, I want to thank you for all the wonder insight and help you have done for me and this story . I would also like to thank all of you readers Thank you for reading this story it means a lot to me and I hope you all will enjoy the next few chapter I have coming out.**


	30. The end is here pt 2

_"Dani Put down the shield " Alex said demandingly_

_" Are you nuts ,NO!" I yelled as my shield began to crake_

_" Dani" Alex yelled the second my shield broke he jumped right straight in front of me_

_Time honestly slowed down for me. His body slowly jumped across mine. Redblood's ecto beam come slowly towards Alex's body. My eyes begin to water. Alex made a small ecto shield the ecto beam enclosed around with the bubble. Alex body glided across the room the bubble begins to crack. And then all I saw was darkness. My world is quite all I see is Alex's body. I want to hope that he's alive but even I know he's running out of time he needs to get out of here. I scream for Luke to go get Alex out of here . Luke able to hurry and get himself and his brother out of my mind. My hands erupt with fire even though I know the dangers of this im acting out of emotion. All I see is a tent of Red and a taste of blood in my mouth. Its sickening because even now Redblood is still laughing. He find this amusing he know's he's winning and I know it to. My body feels weak to the point I can only see my upper calf. My brother Danny's yelling I can see him he looks petrified . And I'm melting ten times faster now._

_" Dani, this is not you please you have to stop." Danny yells as I begin to hear the outer world again_

_My bodies floating mid air and yet Redblood retreats. It's not because he's frightened no I can tell he's got something else planned._

* * *

"I'M DONE WITH THIS! YOU AND VLAD HAVE TAKEN TO MUCH AWAY FROM ME! THIS TIME YOUR GOING DOWN AND YOUR STAYING THAT WAY!" I proclaimed as I felt a new sensation course through what was is left of my melting body. I slowly look dawn to see I wasn't melting anymore. I was somehow slowly reconstructing myself. A small hint of terror struck Redbloods face.

" AND I AM NOBODYS LITTLE PUPPET ANYMORE!"I yelled as my feet touch the ground .I duplicate myself into three .

"You still think you can win." Redblood laughed

"I don't think I know!" I said hastily as my hand erupted with green flames

" Dani!" Luna yelled

" Stand back ! I'm tired of this it's my time to fight this on my own? I cant let any of you get hurt anymore!" I yelled looking at my friends

"I know all of your tricks Redblood ." I said

" Are you so sure of that" Redblood said as Bella and Beth joined him

Their eyes looked clouded ,glass like. Their every move looked forced.

" But how" the words escaped my mouth

" Their being over shadowed ." Luna said telepathically

" Of course you'd overshadow them. Can't you fight your own battles hmh Redblood or do you have to have other people work for you." I yelled as I seemingly struck a nerve

" I do not need anyones help Danielle. They've joined at their own will they know the consequences if they do not obey" Redblood yelled as he began to aim at me

" No you're just using them by abusing their powers so you can obtain my power. That's why you made all them forget about me ,you and Vlad erased their memories so they would do your dirty work. " I yelled just barley missing Redbloods ecto Beam

" I did no such thing." Redblood smirked as he aimed his ecto beam at Sam

" No you don't" I yelled as I used my Phantom flare to run towards Sam turning myself invisible the moment I grabbed Sam

" You think you can take away everyone I care about. You got another thing coming." I said set Sam down next to Nico

" Danny , Luna let's do this together ." I yelled as the three of us charged towards Redblood

We all aimed at Redblood from all angles. Foolishly thinking that we could actually get a hit on him. Redblood just simply turned intangible the moment we shot at him.

"Luna, Danny we can't let him get near my cores." I stated telepathically

"No need to tell us that twice!" my brother said telepathically

" We got to finish this Dani" Luna said telepathically

* * *

" Alex come on you need to wake up! "Luke sa id as he held his unconscious brother in front of me

" Snap out of it Foley. You've got no time to waist you either save your best friends long lost sister or you save the person she's will to give her life for." I thought to myself

" Alex come on I can't lose you too!" Luke said as he tried to maintain his voice

" I'm sorry princess." I though to myself

" I can help." I said softly causing him to look up

"How, how can you help?" He asked as I walked over to Alex

" This saved Dani from melting completely the last time she encountered Vlad. I don't think I can give you more information than that your brother need this now!." I said as I injected his brother with the destabilizer in his calf

"Get one of the nurses in here they can check his vitals. He took quit a hit. I don't know how he did it but he's lucky that little trick of his worked." I exclaimed as Luke walked out of the room.

" Your one lucky kid if you would have stayed in there any longer you would have ... " I said as Alex started to gasp for air

" Is she ok" Alex barley manages to say as he keeps his eyes closed

" She's ..."I begin to say

"She stopped melting! " One of the doctor ghost said as a few for the nurses lifted Alex onto a gurney

"Wait I need to know, will Dani be ok?" Alex said looking at the dream scanner

" Her vitals are growing stronger I believe she will be fine for now. But we need to attend to you Young halva." Princess Veronica said

"But?" Alex began to say

"You are in no good use to her in this state my people will take care of her. For now Young hero you must rest."Veronica said

" Alex I will watch over her she will be fine I promise" Luke said as he grabbed his brothers shoulders

" Mr. Foley may I have a word with you" The Princess said

" Yes your majesty " I replied as I looked at Luke

" Go ahead I will watch over her" Luke said shooing me away as Valerie ,Jazz ,Ember and Mrs. Fenton entered the room

" You can calm down. There's nothing to be nerves about I understand your actions. I also understand the Dani asked something of you that contradicted your word to me." Veronica said as she sat down in her chair

" How did you?" I began to say

" You are to understand that if I do tell you this it must not go beyond the walls of this room. There are ghost out there that seek to use the ability I have. Many gone to the lengths of trying kidnapping me. My ability is not to be taken lightly or to be taken with such seriousness that it drives a person mad . I Am a ghost that works with time itself much like Clockwork, I try to use my ability's to help the people less fortunate than myself. I try to give people another change in life or even in death. I work alongside Clockwork. But I also have my duty's to my kingdom." Veronica said calmly

" If you knew I would save Alex then why ask me to try to save Dani?" I asked

" Because even I can not tell you how to run you future. Your choses are freely your own. I needed to know your decision weather or not if you would fall through with it. It was to determine what lengths you would go to protect your friends. But it was also to explain to you that your choses do affect the outcome of things." Veronica stated

" So your saying this was a test?" I asked

"Yes ,you could call it that. Your future and the future of your friends will be hard so you need to know that all answers can't always be planned or thought out some have to be spontaneous. Not everything can be opened out to you though a simple book, or technological device, some answers can be found by only the things that are around you. " Veronica said

" I understand princess I truly do. But why go to such lengths to assure that I would at least try to give Dani the destabilizer?." I asked

" You are wise Mr. Foley but even you are still a child that has in some ways has taken upon to much responsibility. Something's are better left unanswered for the safety of yourself and others around you. I understand that you wish to know these things in order to protect your friends and your fellow people but even knowing to much can cause more problems than it does help. As you have seen yourself. You may think the things you found when you went looking for Vlad were bad but there are far worse evils out there. Some not even the chosen once can fight alone. You mustn't look for these things , you can not allow Young Danielle or Danny to become aware of these things until the time is right. Fate has it's ways but fate can also be altered much like ...The people who change their past can alter the course of time itself. " Veronica said as though she wanted me to hang onto every word she was saying

"You say I am still a child but even you yourself are one. Though you have had more years I'm sure even you, yourself have tried to obtain knowledge that even yourself should not have know. It's a trial and error thing that life has established since the beginning of time." I explain

" You are correct but this knowledge is something that should go its course, it will be handled with in due time. But it can not be rushed; remember what I said my ability, it should not be taken lightly. This is something that should be taken with the utmost seriousness and such things should be accounted for in time itself ." Veronica said

" I will try in my utmost to not go looking " I announced as Veronica nodded her head

" We should go head back they will be needing us soon." Veronica said as she got out of her seat

* * *

"That's a no brainer Luna!" My little sister exclaimed telepathically

" You think that even if you win this you have won, there are more things in store for you. You will always fight someone like me Danielle why fight it when you know your becoming it?" Redblood smirked as a he started to glow with a black aurora

My sisters slowly started to glow in the black essence .Seconds later the scene unfolding before my eye seemed as though it was something out of a movie Tucker and Sam had watched. For a moment I swear I could have seen Lilly but soon after a bright light emerged extremely close to my sisters cores. In those moments I thought as though I'd never be to see my little sister again. To explain it better it in better words it was like the angle coming into the room and everything was surrounded with a blinding white color. After the light died down I could see Dani she was glowing white like a beam of hope. Only Sam, Luna ,Myself and Redblood were left in the room. Nico ,Bella, and Beth had somehow just vanished just like the bright light itself.

" Your right Redblood there is always going to be people out there like you. I wont let you or anyone else hurt the people I care about."Dani Stated as froze Redblood in place for only a second

" Do you think that will stop me?" Redblood asked as he soon thawed out

"I wont stop until you are put away And I have the one thing that you don't have." Dani yelled

" And that is? "Redblood laughed

" I have people that actually care about me. Were as you have to control people to feed off of their emotions you desire " My sister spit out as Redblood aimed an echo beam at her

" You feel threated when someone stands up to you!" She said as she deflected his ecto beam

" You may fell like your the strongest ghost out there But the matter is, is that you are nothing but a coward. Tell me Redblood why should a powerful Ghost like yourself beat down a already damaged ghost?" Dani said as she circled around Redblood

" TELL ME WHAT DO I HAVE THAT YOU WANT!" Dani yelled

" You already know the answer to that question." Redblood smiled as he flew straight towards my sister

Dani immediately flipped him over her body causing him to damage some of the control panels.

" Danny something's not right with your sister he aurora seems different .We need to get Redblood out of here now we can't just stand here and do nothing she can't fight him alone she needs us! "Luna exclaimed telepathically

" We can't fight him with Ice but we can fight him with everything we have, Sam we need you to capture him on the signal. Luna can you duplicate yourself" I said as she nodded her head

" Dani Get ready to cover your ears!" Luna said telepathically

Moments later Luna and my self both were combining our ghostly wails to stun Redblood to give ourselves the advantage.

"Dani Tornado" I yelled at the top of my lungs

Seeming as though she caught on she quickly established a storm over Redblood

"Luna aim for the middle" Sam said telepathically as Luna's bright blue ecto beams began flying in the eye of the storm itself

"Dani pull back" I tried yelling over the howling winds and like a flash of lighting she flew right next to me

" Sam Now" My sister signaled as Sam pulled in the storm and Redblood himself in the Fenton thermos

"It's over "My sister said as she collapsed on her knees

I couldn't bear to see her so broken. Not even a simple word could get her to respond . She just laid there on here knees frozen her face buried in the ground .

" Danny ,I fixed what I could with the panels but I can't fix this. I can't fully fix her I'm sorry."Sam said as she touched my shoulder

" It's ok. Go ahead and leave i'm going to try and talked to her before I get out. But can you get them to turn off the dream scanner ."I asked as I kneeled next to my sister

Sam nodded as she and Luna evaporated from room in which we were in.

" Danny? Is this real? Is this just another one of my dreams? Are Lilly and Youngblood really gone." Dani sobbed

" It's real,I know. Its going to be ok." I said as I wrapped my arm around her

"They didn't have to die, Danny they died because of me And I can't get them back. I don't even know if Alex made it out. I can't forgive myself if he didn't make it .It would be my fault and it would be because I didn't trust him." Dani said taking a shaky breath

" We'll figure this out one step at a time. Think of the positive you'll finally be able to come back home. I bet mom and Dad can't wait to see you!" I exclaim

"What if they hate me. What if they think I'm a freak. I'm not exactly the typical normal teenaged girl." Dani exclaimed

"Well i'm not the typical teenaged boy and they still love me. They'll love you no matter what I'm sure of it." I smile

"You know what I mean and what's going to happen with Luna's family? What if you know..." Dani sighed

"They'll be fine I'll talk with them and i'll talk to Mom and Dad we'll see what we can do for now we just need to get you taken care of you?" I say softly as she nods

" Danny thank you!"Dani smiled as her eyes swirled with sadness

" I will see you soon...Sis" I said as I enter the crowed room

* * *

**The wait is finally over I finished this chapter . I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to apologize from making you all wait at least a month for a new chapter. I had some family issues that caused me to be away from writing from a while but I Do have some good news for you all ! I have at least three chapters in the works for this story so they will be up every two to three weeks seeing on how school has started up from me again. But I am excited that you all will see what's been circling in my head for months. Depending you might be happy with what's about to happen next.**

**But to get to the questions for the chapter.**

** What was your favorite part ?**

** What did you think about Veronica being a ghost that works with time ?**

** Do you think Redblood will return and if so what do you think will happen?**


	31. Authors note

Dear readers

I would like to apologies for my lack of posting a new chapter. I know it been at least two months since I last wrote .Its not that I'm giving upon this story but at the moment I have a major case of writers block. I really do wish you all can forgive me for my absence and whenever I get out of this case of writers block I will surly post a new chapter. I have big plans for this story and I hope all of you will enjoy the ride that's coming up.

Until next time VMT is out


	32. A blast to the past

_" Danny? Is this real? Is this just another one of my dreams? Are Lilly and Youngblood really gone." Dani sobbed_

_" It's real,I know. Its going to be ok." I said as I wrapped my arm around her_

_"They didn't have to die, Danny they died because of me And I can't get them back. I don't even know if Alex made it out. I can't forgive myself if he didn't make it .It would be my fault and it would be because I didn't trust him." Dani said taking a shaky breath_

_" We'll figure this out one step at a time. Think of the positive you'll finally be able to come back home. I bet mom and Dad can't wait to see you!" I exclaim_

_"What if they hate me. What if they think I'm a freak. I'm not exactly the typical normal teenaged girl." Dani exclaimed_

_"Well i'm not the typical teenaged boy and they still love me. They'll love you no matter what I'm sure of it." I smile_

_"You know what I mean and what's going to happen with Luna's family? What if you know..." Dani sighed_

_"They'll be fine I'll talk with them and i'll talk to Mom and Dad we'll see what we can do for now we just need to get you taken care of you?" I say softly as she nods_

_" Danny thank you!"Dani smiled as her eyes swirled with sadness_

_" I will see you soon...Sis" I said as I enter the crowed room_

* * *

An hour we sat waiting for Dani to wake up. Frostbites men insisted that she was fine. But i knew better than to believe them i saw for myself how bad it really one o'clock Princess Veronica had everyone leave the room but that didnt stop me from staying. I knew something wasn't everything was screaming trouble.

"Sam, can you stick by the door I'm going to stay in here to make sure everything ok."I said pulling aside my girlfriend

She nodded her head as she stood just out side the room.

At first it seemed as though everything was alright but it didnt take long for me to hear what was wrong.

"Princess she's not waking up. You know what happened in there caused..."The nurse began to say as Princess Veronica interrupted him

"She will be fine, but you are correct in your assumptions. But she will wake up soon that I promise."Princess Veronica said as she started at my sister body questionably

"But be that as it may my lady she... She's at risk, her cores they have been abnormal unstable this past hour compared to her usual core diagnostic. Even with all of our effort we still haven't been able to extract her brother's DNA from her's. If we try to theirs to much danger we may put upon her. There isn't a possibility that we can do that even if we could her chances of survival are minimal if we could even preform it." The nurse said as he shook his head

"I understand Ethan. I know we can't do much with our medical supply being put on such high demand right now . But still i had hope can help her after all she has done for us it's the least could do. How are the others specifically the boy in the other room. Alex how is he?" Veronica asked as she faced Ethan

" He's healing faster than we had though he originally would. He told us he is more than willing to help us once he is able to. It was nothing short of a miracle that he survived"Ethan said as i began to block them out of my mind.

" How long have they been planing to extract my DNA from her's? How long has she talk to them about this? What do they mean compared to her usual core stableness " All those questions come flooding though my mind

Suddenly out of now where I began to felt a sharp pain throughout my chest. Without even thinking i looked at my little sister. all without warning her heart monitor began to quicken its pace. Dani's face turned whiter than it had all night. Her forehead began to sweat her eyebrows narrowed in her began to eliminate between both blue and blood orange equally both colors divided her body . Almost without warning her arms and legs began to twitch slightly as her feet began to melt. My heart raced without thinking I flew into my sisters body over shadowing her.

All I could hear was my sister painful screams. as I quickly ran to the area i last saw her. Everything in the room was either a mixture or fire or ice both fighting for dominance. My sister stood right in front of her two cores trying everything in her might to stop the vessels from cracking more than they already where. She was desperately crying shacking losing control of her body. She had her two glowing hands on her cores as both her hands entered both of her cores.

"Dani' I yelled racing forward felling drained as her head turned quickly around

"No, Dont" Dani screamed throwing her right hand forward as a violent scream escaped her lips.

Her knees buckled as the room quickly became three fourths covered in flames. Dani began to shake violently as she began to melt quickly placed her right hand back on her ice blue core. I flew right beside her placing my hands on her cores before flying backwards.

"Danny" My sister screamed as i quickly rose to my feet flying over to her. i placed my glowing hands on my sisters back.

"Please let this work" I though to myself

"Danny get out of here its not safe you need to leave!" She screamed not looking back at me

" I'm not going to lose you this time Dani let me do this." I yelled as my hands began to glow bright white closing my eyes tightly i felt as if i was being pulled further into my sisters mind.

Opening my eyes I saw myself flickering from ghost form to human form in the mater of seconds while right beside myself i saw Dani holding my hand staying in her ghost form every so often until would show hints of changing back into a human. Dani stared at me, I could tell she was losing the fight ever so slowly against what i presumed to be the attempted clone me.

" If your going to fight I'm going to fight this with you. " I said grabbing my sisters hand placing her in the middle of both myself and my attempted clone as i felt another tug on my heart.

"You can't give up yet everyone is still waiting to see you out there. Come on we can do this Dani, we can do this together!" I yelled as my arm began to glow then it progressed to my chest until my whole body was illuminating an intense bright light. The only thing I could see was the outlining of my sisters body.

For a moment all of my energy stopped, i knew i was going to transform into my human form again. But i pushed myself further i'm not going to stop until I know my sister will be alright. And then in that moment everything stopped the next thing I know i'm being kicked out of my sisters body.I fly backwards into the room I was just in moments before. Changing back into my human form as my body hit the ground.

"What where you thinking" Sam yelled frantically as she ran towards me sliding her body right next to mine

" I have to go back, she needs me!" I said pushing myself up ward looking at Sam . Taking note the tears that had started to form in her eyes. Looking just beyond her I noticed Dani's heart rate had finally returned back to a normal rate .

" Shes ok for now whatever you did seemed to pull her cores to a almost stable level. But what where you thinking ! Overshadowing her while she was melting. Do you know how dangerous that could have been."Princess Veronica yelled appearing out of nowhere .

" You could have killed yourself or worse we could have lost both of you~" Sam cried as she wrapped her arms around me tightly for a few minutes

" Danny" I heard my sister whisper as she slowly pushed her body upward on the bed she was laying on.

"Go ahead she needs you now more than ever."Sam said as she kissed my check and helped me stand up

"Dani" I forced myself to say as I walked up to my sister as she wrapped her fragile arms around me.

"Thank you" Dani said as her voice cracked

" You don't need to thank me, i'd do the exact same thing over again if I had to Dani. I'm not going to let you leave, we're not going to leave you. We're never going to let you do this by your sis." I whispered into her ear

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but may i speak to Danielle for just a moment. Alone please" Princess Veronica asked

* * *

My brother began to pull away waving me goodbye as he wrapped his arm around Sam to help her to before he left the room he kissed Sams forehead reminding me of what Youngblood use to do.

Closing my eyes I tried to forget that bitter sweet memory out of my head.

"Dani?" Princess Veronica said as I looked up at her

"Yes, Veronica?" I questioned her as I trying to keep a healthy state of mind

" How are you feeling ?" She asked closing her eyes tightly

" I feel like I've been run over by a truck ten times over." I paused

" I ... They... How... Why..." I tried to say as my voice began to crack shacking my head to try to force everything to not out . Forcing myself to try to hold back the tears.

" I can't do this... I can't face them... I can't face them knowing i'm the reason Lilly died. I can't face them knowing im the reason their brother might be dead. I can't do this" I said crying

" They all sacrificed themselves for me and ... i don't deserve it... i never deserved it..." I gasped for air

" They deserve so much better than to have died at the hand of men like them! They deserved to be happy. But their gone and i can't do anything and it's all my fault they died protecting me" I yelled as the tears began to flood down my face

" I just want to change it, I want to save them. It's not fair that all of them had to lose someone they loved. They already lost most of there family to that explosion . Youngblood never really had anyone that cared for him until now . They deserve to be happy. They both deserve to live, i shouldn't be here . And because of that two people i care about are dead while the other one is severely hurt . I just want to go back in time and change everything." I cried as i tried to control my emotions as i whipped my face from its tears.

" You know I can't do that Dani. You know the rules." Princess Veronica sighed as she opened her eyes

" Of course I know the rules. I'm not asking you to . I couldn't even if I wanted you and I both know that. You know what would happen even if I could. There's no chance in me being able to so there is no point in asking." I sighed whipping my eyes once more

" I didn't say you couldn't . I just can't , my binding with time isn't as strong as his. You could with every right go and try to save them. But you know the cost, you saw for yourself what happened with your brother. Don't let anything like that happen to you." Princess Veronica said calmly as she placed her hand on my shoulder

" So your saying I can leave right now!" I said moving my body a bit forward as princess Veronica tightened her grip on my shoulder just a little as she shock her head.

" No that's not at all what I'm say. Your in no condition to go to Clockworks alone , let alone with your cores acting the way they have been . That why until your fully healed your not leaving. Alex has agreed to help in that process of that be that as it may." Princess Veronica said as her eyes shinned with a glimmer of hope

" Alex you may come in now" Princess Veronica said as Alex walked in

" Alex." I said as he walked forward

Princess Veronica let go of my shoulder as she walked forward to Alex and placed her hand on his shoulder for a quick second then she left the room.

" Dani..." Alex began to say as i cut him off

" I'm sorry... i'm sorry for putting you in so much danger . I'm sorry i didn't trust you... Im sorry about" I said not looking him in eyes

"It's ok I deserved every bit of it i'm just glad your alright." Alex said as he placed his hand on my shoulder

" It's not ok , the way i acted towards you was wrong. I put you in so much danger by asking you to do what you did. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died , I'm glad your alright ." I said looking up at him

"Can I .." alex started to ask as he removed his hand from my shoulder changing into his ghost form

I nodded my head as his hands began to glow as he placed them in the middle of my back

" I'm sorry for what they did to you before" Alex said as I felt his arm stiffen on my back

" It's not the worst thing i've went though in my life ." i said casually as a memory hit me like a frat train

" Sorry i didn't mean to." Alex babbled

" It's alright i'm ok" I said taking a deep breath as i began to feel a bit better

" You remind me so much of Lilly. Your just like her in every way possible. I bet she'd be happy to know you made it out ok" Alex said as i closed my eyes tightly at the mention of her name

Without warning i began to be pulled somewhere familiar.

_"Lilly we have to go come on" I heard myself yell as i grabbed onto Lilly's arm pulling her right behind me racing to the rooms inside my mind_

_" Whats going on?" Lilly yelled as she flew right behind me ._

_" There's no time for explaining let's go. Don't say a word when we get there no one can know that..." i said as i began to pull back into the room i was just in_

" Did you see that" i questioned as my eyes flew open

" No what did you see Dani?" Alex said as he took his hands off my back

"Nothing... are we done here?" i asked more quickly than I should have

He nodded his head yes as he got of the bed he was sitting on. Taking off the the appliances that where attached to me I stood up quickly.

"Dani what are you doing?" Alex asked as i struggled to maintain my balance

" I have to do this. Going ghost" i said as i changed into my ghost form

" I'm going to make this right . Im going to save them." I said flying out of the room i was just in leaving only a trail of orange flames behind me

"I own them that much and more..." i trailed of as i hear Alex and my brother scream out my name as i flew just past the memorial of my brother

" Im sorry" I thought to myself as I flew as fast as I could leaving Frostbit kingdom far behind me. I pushed forward not looking behind me. I used everything in my might to get to clockworks. Nothings is going to stop me I have to do this.

" I have to keep moving forward, I have to do this for them!" I thought to myself as I turned down towards Youngbloods house. Felling a sudden weakness I stopped moving

" I can't do this right now. He's going to be ok i'm going to save them everything will be ok. Everyone will be happy come on we can do this" I told myself as tears fell from my face as I forced my body to move forward

" Keep going you can do this Dani come on your so close just a few miles to go come on. Don't stop moving your almost there. It's just around the corner." I told myself i i began to faze into my human form

" Johny is that Dani?" i heard Kitty say as i transformed back to my human state

"Yep that's her" Johny said as the both of them appeared right next to me

"Dani, Kid your all banged up.? What happened? Who did this to you? Where Youngblood? Are you ok?" Johny asked as him and Kitty got off his bike

" I'm fine. I just need to get to Clockworks it's important!" i said taking a shaky breath as i looked up at my two friends

" Dani ,are you ok? ?" Kitty asked as she placed her coat over me leading me some of her strength

" That doesn't matter right now ! I have to get to Clockworks!" i demanded

" Don't just float there Johny lets go!" Kitty yelled catching me by surprise as she picked me up and placed me in the extra seat they had built for me a while back.

" What happened Dani? Are you ok? Did Skukler try to attack you again?" Johny asked as he speed to Clockworks as Kitty hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes.

" I'm going to be ok. I just need to get to Clockworks and everything will be alright. " i said leaving them with vague answers as we arrived in front of Clockworks tower.

"Here Cat. Thank you." I said giving her ,her jacket back

" Any time" Kitty said as she looked deeply into my eyes

" Thank you both so much . " i said turning into my ghost half. Making myself intangible i went though the little car flew though the little seat .

Good luck Dani' their voiced echoed as I flew up the stair stumbling upon the great door that divided me from Clockwork

" No Clockwork , You must Not get involved with this. You must let this fate set it's course . You will allow time to go as planned even if it means her destruction."I heard one of the observers yell though the door

" Her fate rests on these up coming events. She will chose what will happen and her alone. It is her fate and you know that well enough, just as it was done with his. " Clockwork seemed to say calmly

" That is enough Clockwork ! We will not mention that event!" The observer demanded as I kept my ear pressed against the door

" We can and we must! HE is the reason we live you must give him that. You can not set aside this, like it did not happen. It has happened and we need to be able to move forward." Clockwork said sternly

" The only reason He is considered a hero is because of you altered the previous events. You will not alter this one Clockwork and that is final!" The observer yelled as I heard a door slam

" I have to do this" I repeated in my mind as I phased though the door

" Clockwork" i said loudly as my voice echoed throughout the room

" Danielle , your here. I've been expecting you" Clockwork said sadly as he floated from behind the wall changing into his older appearance

" Clockwork i..." I began to say

" I know why your here young one. You need not tell me what is on your mind. But tell me this what will you become if you get what you desire or tell me this if you where to chose but one of them whom would you chose and for what reasons" Clockwork asked as a moment of silence covered the room

" What will you chose all,one, or none?" Clockwork asked as him voice dropped

" I want to save all of them. I want to do whatever i can to make sure they make it out alive.. They deserve happiness. They deserve to be with the people that make them happy. They deserve a second chance because they died in a selfless act. I have to do this i have to at least try to save. Please?" I begged

" Im afraid... Time out" Clockwork said loudly

" Now as I was saying" Clockwork smiled as he placed a time necklace on me as he changed into his young adult form

" This is not an easy task i assure you. But i know you must do this Danielle. You do remember what you must do." Clockwork asked as he placed two extra necklaces on me

" Yes I remember " I stated as Clockwork guided me to three windows

" Good... Time in" Clockwork stated

"This one shall do." he said as we both floated forward into it

"Time out" Clockwork said immediately as we entered the room

The first person I saw was Sam, then Tucker and Valerie then what i assumed to be my older Sister Jasmine. When my eyes hit me i felt a panic run over my body. My hair was drenched sprawled ever where. My cloths where ripped to shreds leaving most of my stomach exposed My blue shirt was covered in dirt and blood My left arm had a huge gash in it without even thinking i looked at my arms and touched it. Thanking that being a halfa because my wounds to heal ten times faster than usual.

" Your safe for now Danielle this is the past it should not hurt." Clockwork said looking me in the eyes

"Thank you" i said walking towards my mangled body

" You have my best regards Danielle." Clockwork said as I over shadowed my own body before i heard him say

"TIME IN"

* * *

_ Guess who's back guys. I cant wait to share with you all what is about to happen next. Now i know i've been gone for a very long time and it been a while since i last posted but i think my writers block has finally ended. Now to explain myself a little on this chapter and why it took me so long to get it out. I had such a hard time making everything go the way i wanted it to work and I think this version is the best i have come up with . I want to apologize for because of the long wait but i do hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_ Question time; _

_Do you think Dani will be able to save both Lilly and Youngblood?_

_Do you think Frostbite people will be able to extract Dani's DNA from her brothers?_

_In General... what do you think will happen next in Dani's adventure to the past._

_ Also sorry for any typos or grammar errors . _


	33. Dear reader not a good bye just a break

**Hello my lovely readers, I know its been a very long time since ive updated this story. But ive made the decision to put this story on hold . I've been struggling with the urge to write. There have been a lot of reason why I have been way. The main one is my grandmother ,( I live with my grandparents) has cancer and I am trying my very best to take care of both of my grandparents . I'm still in school ,i'll be entering my final year of highschool and my grades are a very important thing to me . I am so very sorry for any of you who have been waiting for me to update . **

**For the bottom of my heart, I wish I could tell you all so much it means to me to have you read this story ive written . You all do not know how much this mean to me to have all your comments and reviews I appreciate it so much and I wish there was something I could do. I'm so sorry for put this on hold but as soon as I can I will update and I will get this story finished for all of you who are still reading. **

**I love you all so much **

** Untill next time VMT is out **


End file.
